


Fathers and Sons

by Celestial_Lorekeeper



Series: Tales of the Trollhunters [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, James Sr Returns!, This will not be easy for Jim, lots of family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Lorekeeper/pseuds/Celestial_Lorekeeper
Summary: It's the start of Summer Vacation when Jim gets an unpleasant surprise: James Lake, Sr. has returned! It seems he wants to make amends with his son, but is that what he really wants? And when a new threat arises Jim finds he must make a choice he never thought he'd have to. (Takes place after 'To Tell the Truth.') Rated as is for future battle scenes. Book two of "Tales of the Trollhunters"





	1. Chapter 1

The ticking off the clock almost seemed to echo. The classroom was utterly silent as about a dozen pairs of eyes watched it, waiting. It was almost time. So close, down to seconds...

Tick!

_RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG_!

Desks and chairs scraped the floor as the students jumped to their feet, the noise of their hasty departure virtually drowning out the farewells from teachers. But it was understandable, really. After all, given what today stated...

"Sum-mer Va-ca-tion!" Toby cheered at the top of his lungs as he, Jim, and Claire rushed to their bikes and Vespa, eager to be away from school.

"Man, it seems like this year was _never_ gonna end," Jim put in as he donned his helmet, just in time for someone to smack him upside the back of it. Jim jerked in surprise and looked over his shoulder with a glare as Steve walked by with a mocking wave.

"Catch you losers next year!" he laughed as he departed.

"Okay, _there's_ something I'm not gonna miss," Claire joked as she unchained her bike.

"Forget him," said Jim. "He doesn't matter."

"Yeah, Jimbo, he doesn't. What does is -" Toby dropped his voice. "- we'll be able to spend a _ton_ of time in Trollmarket!" That got grins across the board.

"And with your mom knowing, it'll be even easier on us." They began walking their bikes out towards the road.

"I know. I still can't believe how well she took it! And I think -" Jim was interrupted by the honk of a car horn and a male voice calling out.

"Jim!"

Instantly Jim froze in place, and a split second later tension came into his shoulders and his face took on the same icy countenance it did when he'd faced down Bular. Looking over the three friends saw a man with black hair cut short in jeans and a tucked-in button up shirt waving at them. Or more specifically at Jim.

"Hey guys?" Jim said abruptly. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up; this shouldn't take long." Claire blinked, confused, but Toby looked concerned.

"You sure, Jimbo? You don't need backup?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ookaay..." Toby sounded unsure as Jim gave Claire a kiss on the cheek, then began waking towards the man. Then the stout teen turned his bike and climbed on. "Let's go, Claire." He began pedaling, and with one more look at Jim she followed.

"Are you sure? Who _is_ that?" Toby sighed, frowning.

"His dad."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, much of this is kinda a blend of what I read on the Tales of Arcadia Wiki and inferred through the series, with a hint of self-interpretation for this story.

Jim glanced back over his shoulder as his friends biked away. A part of him felt guilty for his cold dismissal and he made a mental note to apologize later, but there was no way he wanted an audience for this.

Not a chance.

Back stiff, the teen moved towards the man watching his approach. James Lake, Sr, was naturally older than the sole picture still in the house of him. He was in casual clothes rather than a military uniform, his hair grown out a bit and some gray in the black locks he'd passed on to Jim. His eyes, another trait carried on by his son, looked at Jim's approach with a wary kind of pleasure.

"I - know it's been a while, Jim," James said rather clumsily when his son came to a stop in front of him. "You're looking good."

"Thanks." Jim's tone was polite, but cool.

In the immediate years following James Sr's departure from his family's life, Jim had occasionally tried to imagine what this exact reunion might entail. When he'd been younger it was mostly a tearful, happy meeting with apologies and promises for a better future together, as a family. But as he aged, these wondering moments turned to angry accusations and demands for apologies. Now?

Now, Jim felt on his own behalf like he was meeting an absolute stranger, or at best a very distant second or third uncle whom he'd heard about perhaps once or twice in his lifetime, but never met. No affection, no loathing, no emotion at all. He'd said before that he didn't care about his father, and he meant it.

The anger he felt which caused his tense expression and the sparks he could all but feel in his eyes was for his mother and for all she suffered. The tears she cried when she thought he couldn't hear. The fear for their future and the struggle of trying to complete her doctor's residency while raising a young child alone. The stings to her pride when she had to ask for help, both from her family and from her friends and co-workers, from everything from child care to small loans to get them from paycheck to paycheck, always repaid.

The stares and whispers that he didn't understand until he got older from those who knew his mom was the 'abandoned wife,' full of sympathy but speculation of 'what did the other woman have going for her, where did Barbara go wrong?'

Oh yes, James Sr would be made to answer for each of _those_ in spades.

Quickly growing tired of the silence and James Sr.'s fumbling attempts at conversation, Jim decided to just get to the point.

"What do your want?" he asked. "Why are you even here?" James Sr. winced.

"Alright, I admit I deserve that. Look." The man glanced past Jim, who realized with a bit of a cringe of his own that they were having this conversation in full view of much of the Arcadia Oaks High student body, almost all of course who recognized Jim on sight and were probably wondering why he was talking to this strange person. "We probably shouldn't have this discussion here. I'm sure you've got friends around and I don't want to make this awkward on you."

"Too late."

"Alright, any more than I already have. I'd bet your other two friends are waiting for you somewhere too. Lets meet somewhere in a few minutes. Is that hamburger place you always liked still open?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Alright. I'll swing by and get us some food, and meet you – say, at the park?" Jim took a sighing breath, but nodded. The sooner he got this over with, the better.

Without another word he got onto his Vespa and revved the engine, racing off towards the park .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jim took a bit of the scenic route to get to the park, trying to get his head straight first, so by the time he arrived James Sr. was already there with two To-Go meals in bags. Jim parked his Vespa next to the table and took a seat, being passed one of the bags and a soda.

"I hope I remembered how you liked it, and that it hasn't changed."

"It hasn't." Jim took out the burger – yep, James Sr. had remembered exactly, and the teen was pleased that didn't trigger any sort of emotion either. For a few minutes they ate in silence, then he broke it again. "So what did you want to talk about? And just so you know if it's apologizing, I'm not the one you need to say it to. Mom is." James Sr. sighed.

"I know, and I intend to when I speak with her later today. Or maybe tomorrow, if she's still keeping long hours at the hospital. She is still there, right? Completed her residency?"

"When I was nine."

"Ah, good. I always thought she'd make a great doctor." Another small paused, then he continued. "I take it you want me to just get to it, huh?"

"In one."

"Alright, son." The appellation didn't even get a twitch. "Now, I know you're probably gonna think you're old man's crazy – you might already think that – but there's some things I want to tell you, and ask you, and I'm hoping you let me get all the way through before you say anything." Jim's brows furrowed, because he hadn't quite expected that kind of start to this, but nodded. James Sr sighed, then gave a sad smile. "I don't think I ever told you this, and I doubt your mom would have because she knew how I felt about it, but you once had an uncle. My older brother."

Ok, that bombshell of news warranted some surprise!

"An uncle?" James Sr reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a picture to show Jim. One of the two men he recognized instantly as his father, the other was unknown but their similarity left little doubt. Both were around Jim's present age.

"Matthew and I were very close, even though he was a couple years older than me. He was the cool kind of older brother, the kind that beat up the bullies who picked on me and let me tag along with him when we were younger and taught me to drive and tried to cover for me when I would be out past curfew."

"What happened to him?" James Sr swallowed heavily.

"When I was sixteen, ironically the same age as you now, and he was eighteen, we decided to explore around a construction site that was in progress. It was the last few months before he was going to enter into the military, and I wanted to make some memories with him. We were young and stupid and thought we were invincible. Hah!" He gave a sad shake of his head. "We were stupid, all right, but far from invincible.

"We were in the construction site climbing on girders and through huge pipes, just horsing around and thinking we were the coolest kids in town. Then Matthew thought he heard something. I thought I heard it too, like a growling noise. He told me to get up on a stack of girders, just in case there was a guard dog or something, and went to investigate. Something in me told me to tell him not to check it out, for us to just leave, but he was always my older, smarter brother and I listened to him. I wish I hadn't.

"He went around the corner, and I heard a moment of complete silence... then – I can't even _describe_ to you the noise I heard! It was something like a growl and a snarl and a terrible laugh all rolled into one! In was inhuman! Then I heard Matthew scream, and the scrape of something heavy against stone and him yelling at me to run, and then - " James Sr shuddered, face pale at the memory. "Matthew screamed again, but it wasn't a noise I'd ever heard before. It was primal, it was terrible.

"It was a sound I'd hear again later in the military: it was a death scream."

Despite himself, Jim's throat choked closed. His uncle was – killed?

"That was the last thing I ever heard from Matthew. I huddled up there, too terrified to move, too terrified to make a sound. Then I heard – Jim, I'm sure you've watched those nature shows, right? The kind where you see the lions taking down the gazelle?" Jim gulped, but nodded. "Yeah, I think you understand the sound I heard. I knew what was going on, I just _knew_ , but I had to be sure, so I crept down and over to a shed that was nearby. I saw a shadow, a huge thing with horns, and a sword that looked bigger than I was! Matthew... It was holding onto him... I probably should've run right then but for some stupid reason I pushed further. Maybe I thought Matthew wasn't dead, I don't know." James Sr was talking faster by this point, as if the words were tripping over themselves to be heard, and Jim thought his gaze was distant. "But I made myself get close, and I – I saw the actual thing. A monster, son! I swear on everything holy it was an actual _monster!_ "

Jim thought his heart was about to stop dead in his chest. A montrous thing, huge, horns – a Troll? A Gumm-Gumm? Could it be -

Thankfully James Sr didn't notice Jim's reaction as he went on tone becoming dismal. "I ran when it turned towards me, and didn't stop until I got home. I tried to tell or parents what happened, but they didn't believe me. Matthew's body was never found, nor was anything found of the monster. My parents thought I'd seen something but couldn't process it, or that Matthew ran away and I was believing some kind of delusion, I don't know. They were devastated when Matthew never came home. Put me in therapy for years, nearly got divorced and for that day and age - " He shook his head. "Eventually I began to believe what they were saying, that while I may have seen _something_ it wasn't a monster. They don't exist." The older man sighed.

"It was suggested I 'needed direction' so I joined the military. It was good for me, and then I met your mother. I thought everything was behind me, but then I started having nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"I know how lame that must sound. I'm a grown man! Nightmares should be nothing. But I kept reliving that night over and over. Barbara even started suggesting I go to therapy again, thought it was some kind of mental thing triggered by my retirement from the military or something. You know, stress. I didn't want to, thought I could handle it." Jim's expression turned darker.

"Then you left." James Sr sighed, nodding.

"I'd not been well, right before then. I don't think I'd slept solid for two weeks, and at night when I went online, trying to make it to daybreak, I found the one thing that changed everything: I found someone else who'd seen what I'd seem. Another witness, another victim of these - _things_!" Jim gulped; this was turning worse and worse by the minute. "Do you understand what that's like? Everything I knew, that everyone else said was just a figment of my imagination, was suddenly _validated_. She said we weren't alone, that there were many others, and we were gathering together, son. I was desperate, so -"

"So you just _left_."

"Honestly, I thought I would only be a few days, maybe a week. I intended to call your mom to explain things, but in taking to each other - Jim, son, this whole thing is far more that you can imagine! These things, they're everywhere, across the nation and even across the oceans, killing and who knows what else." James Sr reached across and grabbed hold of Jim's forearms, grip tight. "I have every reason to believe they're _here_ , Jim! In Arcadia Oaks, threatening you and your friends and your school and your mom!" Jim was stunned silent, mind reeling though likely not for the reason James Sr thought.

 _Can he know about Trollmarket?!_ The images of his Troll friends flashed through his mind and his stomach went cold.

"I know; it's hard to think about." His father had misinterpreted his reaction. "But that's the main reason we're here, Jim. We're going to _find_ them and _stop_ them! I won't let these monsters threaten my son's town or his life! And I need your help."

"My help?" Jim's voice cracked against his will.

"Yes, son! I've been away too long. I don't know how much has charged, but you do. You can tell me what you've seen, if anything had struck you as odd, or there's been strange disappearances. You don't have to fight them if you don't think you can, but there are so many ways you can help." His hands on Jim's arms squeezed encouragingly. "We need you, Jim. This'll be much more difficult without you, and people could get hurt while we're looking. Will you help us?"

For a long moment Jim's mind went blank, then he jerked free and hurried to his feet.

"You come back, give some lame apology and tell me some crazy story about 'monsters' and expect me to buy into it like some Avengers-wannabe? You should've listened to mom and gone into therapy: you're insane! Just stay away from mom and stay away from me!" With that Jim grabbed his helmet and jumped onto his Vespa, gunning the engine to drive away as fast as he could.

Jim drove as quick as the speed limit would allow, but didn't drive home or to the canal. He headed towards the mall, then detoured through a parking lot and doubled back on himself to head to the woods. Only when he was safely deep within did he stop, entire body shaking, and fumbled his phone into his hands, pushing one of his speed dials.

"C'mon, pick up!" _Click_!

" _Jim_?"

"Claire! It's me. Are you in Trollmarket?"

" _Yeah. Jim, what's wrong? You sound -_ "

"No time! I need a portal there, _now_!"

" _On it_!" A moment later the swirl of dark appeared, and without a moment's hesitation Jim darted through.

oooooooo

James Sr. watched as his son rode off. A moment later his cell phone jangled in his pocket, and he fished it out to answer it.

"I take it you saw that... I know you don't need to ask. You can read lips quite well. - No, it's probably best we don't continue surveillance on Barbara; she's too protected at the hospital and you can bet that my son will be calling her first chance he gets to tell her about this little meeting. The risk of exposure is too great. - Yes, maintain surveillance on Jim." James Sr sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, he rejected the offer, but I think there must be something more to it than he tried to make it seem. - What do I mean? When I was telling him about Matthew, he was horrified, sincerely horrified. He didn't doubt a thing I was saying. - Of course I'm certain! Not only is he my son, but he was sitting less than two feet from me. He was pale, and his eyes were wide, and I could feel his body shaking. So for him to reject me as he did at the end doesn't add up fully. He didn't even challenge me about this 'proof,' ask to see pictures or something like a normal person would. - No, I don't think it's simply because he hates me. When we were talking before, he disliked me – probably because of his loyalty to his mother – but there was nothing in him _personally_ towards me, on his own volition. Then he has such an aggressive reaction." James Sr rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not quite sure what, but I'm sure there's more going on in my son's head than keeping his old man away from him. Watch him! - Yes, it had better me 'yes, sir.' Lake out." He hung up the phone and looked in the direction Jim had vanished. A moment later a car pulled away from the parking lot and proceeded down the same path. Then James Sr gathered up the remains of their shared meal – barely touched – and threw it away, then went to his own car and departed.

There was still much to do, and he was wasting daylight.

Jim was unaware of the car that was attempting to tail him; he had about a half-minute's head start. It followed him towards the mall, through the lot, and when he doubled back on himself, but an unfortunately-timed red light stopped the vehicle and its passenger in their tracks. So it was that Jim made it through the portal and it closed barely five seconds before the car slowly drove by. The driver scanned the area, saw nothing, and continued on hoping to re-find the trail, never knowing how futile that would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, I know there's little said about Daya the Deliverer at least from what I have found, including what may have killed her - I have heard the died at Killahead, I have heard she died at another time. I don't know myself, but in keeping with my other stories she survived the Battle of Killahead Bridge.)

It was with great relief that Jim appeared in the safety of Trollmarket, to be specific in the library with all his friends – Troll and human - looking at him worriedly. He blinked at them for a moment, then kicked the stand for his Vespa down and afterwards promptly sank down into the nearest chair with a groan, burying his hands into his hair.

"Master Jim!" Blinky was quick to his side, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Tobias informed us of this unexpected encounter. Are you alright?"

"No," was the muffled reply; Jim was surprised and more than a little bit annoyed at himself to find that he was shaking, but the more his father's words rang in his mind the more worked up he felt himself becoming.

"What happened?" asked Aaarrrggghh.

"Did he threaten you, Trollhunter?" Draal inquired on the heels of the others' question, quiet threat in return in his voice.

"No, not me." Jim took a couple of deep breaths, then looked up at them; he hoped he wasn't as pale as he felt. "I need to speak to Vendel. Like _yesterday_!"

"That won't be hard," informed Draal. "He was coming by here when he thought you would be here to talk about something, and said he'd come back to see if you'd arrived."

"To be fair," Toby added, "he _actually_ said for one of us to get him, but you don't look so good, Jimbo."

"Jim," Claire insisted, "tell us what happened!" Jim took another breath and nodded, pulling out his phone.

"My mom needs to be in on this too." He pressed her number in his contacts, then the speaker button. It rang a couple of times during which Jim was praying she'd not be busy, then there was a click.

_"Hello?"_

"Mom." Just like a mother, she could hear the tone in his voice at once.

_"Jim, honey, what's wrong?"_

"I have you on speakerphone, and I'm here with my friends, all of them. Can you talk?"

 _"Yes, just one moment."_ They heard the sound of her walking, then a door opening and closing. _"Okay, and I'll keep you off speaker, obviously. Now what's going on?"_

"Our question as well, Barbara," Blinky spoke up.

"Everyone here knows, I think, but mom, _dad_ showed up at school." On the other end was a moment of complete silence.

 _"What?!"_ Barbara's voice was shocked and more than a little angry.

"Yeah, just showed up outside school. He wanted to talk." Jim's free hand clenched into a fist. "Mom, I need to ask you something. Did dad ever mention a Matthew to you?"

 _"Matthew?..."_ They heard Barbara sigh. _"Yes, he did, when we were first dating. His brother. He said Matthew was killed when they were younger, and he saw it but didn't remember much about it."_

"It's worse than that." Without further hesitation, Jim explained what his father said he saw and his purposes for being in Arcadia Oaks, and why he'd sought his son out. As he spoke, their faces reflected sympathy and shock in turn.

"So his brother, your uncle, was killed and eaten by some sort of monster?" Blinky finally said when the telling was through.

"Gumm-Gumm," rumbled Aaarrrggghh, and Draal nodded, adding,

"Perhaps even Bular himself. I know my father hunted after him for many decades, and even he admitted he was unaware of the other's whereabouts all the time."

"The thing that matters is," Jim spoke up, "he's here, _with friends._ There are others who have seen things, or had people they know attacked, or something, and they're _here_ because they have some idea that these 'monsters' exist in Arcadia Oaks. They're looking for _Trollmarket_!"

"Calm yourself, Master Jim," urged the scholarly Troll. "Barbara, do you feel you are in any danger?"

" _No, not here. I can tell security about him being in town and what he looks like, and if they see him they'll escort him off the premises. I suppose that's the good thing about working in the same place I served my residency in – just about everyone here knows what he did, or at least believe they do. Security can also walk me to my car, and once I'm home I know I'll be fine. I can protect myself."_ Blinky winced, though of course she couldn't see it, and rubbed a hand against his cheek beneath one eye.

"Yes, your martial arts are quite formidable." It was a brief but much needed moment of humor, then Jim frowned again.

"Alright." He sighed. "I should've tried to get more out of him, played along or something! But - I panicked."

"Anyone would have been caught off-guard by such an event, Master Jim," soothed Blinky. "I'm sure Vendel will agree that all due care can and will be taken."

 _"Blinky is right," Barbara agreed. "We know he's around, and that's a good thing. Just try to relax."_ There was the sound of a door opening, and Barbara briefly covered her end of the phone. _"I've been called,"_ she said when they heard her again.

"Hah, that should be my line," her son managed to joke.

_"Ha ha, mister. Very funny. Keep yourself safe, and I'll see you tonight, okay? And don't worry about me; I'll catch security right now to let them know. I'll be fine."_

"Alright, mom. I'll try."

"We'll take care of Master Jim," Blinky p promised, "and Claire can get him home safely, plus Draal of course on hand to help safeguard the house." Draal nodded in agreement with a snort that clearly said he'd enjoy it if James Sr tried anything. Reassured, Barbara bid them all farewell and the last they heard was a moment of hospital chaos before the phone connection was closed.

"Wow," Toby said after a moment, "that was a lot of heavy stuff, Jimbo. You feeling any better?" Jim took a breath, then nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Even as he was speaking they heard the sound of footsteps, along with a familiar thunk of a staff against the ground.

"Ah," Vendel said in greeting as he entered, "I see the Trollhunter has decided to grace us with his presence."

"Vendel," Jim half-interrupted, standing quickly and by his movements and tone actually seeming to startle the Trollmarket leader, "I need to know: can Trollmarket be put under lockdown?"

"Lockdown?" He echoed. "What do you mean?"

"As in no one leaves, for any reason. Not scavenging teams, not warriors, not _anyone_." Vendel studied Jim for a moment searchingly, slightly frowning but it seemed more in concern than disapproval.

"There would have to be a _very_ powerful reason for such an edict to be issued." Something in his tone gave Jim the inkling that there was something almost ritualistic in the not-question the other asked, and he straightened his back, looking Vendel dead-on.

"I have found out that there are a group of humans in Arcadia Oaks that are aware of 'monsters' somewhere in town, and are determined to hunt them down."

"And what evidence do you possess of this?"

"I was told of this by one of their members: my father." Vendel blinked his white eyes in a show of surprise. "He told me that I had an uncle who was killed by one of the monsters – probably a Gumm-Gumm – and my mother confirmed at least that I had an uncle who was killed. Everyone here heard it." There were murmurs and nods of agreement. "When he spoke to me he said he found others who had gone through the same thing, and that he knew these monsters were here. And you can't underestimate him. He's just not some guy who'll see a Troll and run away screaming or try to get a picture. He was trained by the army: he's likely to pull a gun and shoot first, ask questions later." Vendel sighed deeply.

"Then as of this moment, until otherwise decreed, Trollmarket is sealed from the outside world." The wise Troll sighed again, pressing his fingertips to his eyes. "And this could not have come at a _worse_ time."

"What is wrong, Vendel?" asked Blinky.

"Just that the Quagawhumps have issued a Call for the Trollhunter, one of the most dire urgency." Toby groaned.

"Oh man! Not that I mind visiting them, but with all _this_ going on!"

"What wrong with Quagawhumps?" Aaarrrggghh asked, concerned.

"They believe they are being assaulted by a Xinarlian." At the mention of that word, Draal, Blinky, and Aaarrrggghh all went utterly still, expressions reflecting shock and horror.

" _Bushigal_!" Draal swore under his breath.

"This is dire indeed!" agreed Blinky, and Aaarrrggghh nodded as well, troubled.

"What's a Xinarlian?" asked Claire; none of the humans had ever heard such a word before.

"A creature of incredible power," answered Draal. "My father said he hoped and prayed it never rose during his tenure as Trollhunter."

"Gunmar hear rumor during war," added Aaarrrggghh. "Pull all from area, say off-limits. Afraid." That made Jim gulp, especially when Blinky finished with,

"One rises every several centuries, feeds at a voracious rate, then returns to its slumber. It's preferred food is obviously Troll, specifically the moment Troll's flesh turns to stone in death; in sure you can reason how it might accomplish that. No one has ever found a way to destroy it; merely drive it back into an early slumber by wounding it gravely." He swallowed heavily. "Though she was able to drive it back into its sleep, it was the beast that slew Daya the Deliverer."

Jim sat down again. Heavily. Toby and Claire were speechless.

"Are they certain?" Draal asked, looking at Vendel.

"All the signs they see indicate as such, though they have never seen the beast," answered Vendel. "Trollhunter, this beast can destroy entire Troll tribes if it is left unchecked. You _must_ answer the call!"

"But not alone," put in Blinky, resting his hand on Jim's shoulder when the youth seemed rattled still. "Of course, we will go with you."

"Definitely!" agreed Claire. She elbowed Toby when he balked.

"Y-yeah. And hey! Bonus, Jimbo – you won't have to deal with your dad, and he won't be able to try and pressure you into joining him or saying anything, because you won't be here!" Leave it to Toby to try and put a positive spin on something like this. Jim closed his eyes to steady himself, then nodded and pulled out his phone again.

"I'll text my mom so she won't panic with me vanishing." Vendel frowned.

"I recall that you told her, but certainly you do not mean to say that you are being Called as the Trollhunter!" Jim grinned.

"Nope! Watch." He quickly rattled off a message, then showed them after he hit send.

_Hey, since it's the start of summer vacation, Tobes and I are gonna go camping. Don't worry, I'll look out for coyotes, and we'll have plenty of coyote deterrent with us!_

A moment later there was a return message.

_Alright, honey. Stay safe, and text me to let me know when you're at your campsite. Love you!_

"How did _that_ tell her you had been Called?" asked Draal, baffled. Then Blinky laughed.

"Coyotes! That was what you said scratched you when you fought the goblins – it's a code phrase!" Jim nodded.

"Any time I have to be the Trollhunter, I tell her something about the woods or something like that, and mention coyotes. And if I say something about coyote deterrent, or traps, or something like that, I mean I'm _definitely_ not going into the fight alone."

"Aaarrrggghh coyote deterrent," laughed the big Krubera, and he and Toby bumped fists, sharing the amusement.

"This will be useful as well," put in Vendel, "as you can speak with the Quagawumps when you arrive about possible support for Trollmarket until this threat has passed us by." A bit surprisingly, the Troll elder rested a hand on Jim's shoulder in reassurance. "This is not the first time humans have tried to hunt for Trollkind, gotten some inkling of our existence, nor will it likely be the last. Safeguards are in place, as are stores, for just such an event. Fulfill your duty, then return to us and deal with this." Jim nodded. Blinky rubbed his hands together.

"We'll take the -"

"Nooo... " groaned Aaarrrggghh dismally, knowing what's coming.

" - Gyre," the scholar finished with a small look at his friend, "so that if they have any immediate supplies we can transport them back easier, without strain to you, Claire. If it is indeed a Xinarlian then we will need all the strength we can muster." Claire nodded in understanding. "And before we leave I will do what research I can on the Xinarlain, though I admit it will be little. Quite likely we will wish we had more before this is over."

"I will leave you to this, and announce the lockdown. Good luck to you, Trollhunter." Vendel departed, and the rest began their tasks.

Humorously enough, though he was the _actual_ Trollhunter, all of them decided that Jim _wasn't_ going to leave Trollmarket. Claire would spare her staff's power long enough to get Toby to both his house and Jim's to get anything they might need like sleeping bags, so none of them would be seen. Toby's grandmother would accept the camping story, though Claire admitted she might have harder trouble with her parents.

"If nothing else," Jim compromised, "you can stay here, maybe monitor things for us, then when things get serious come join us."

"That could work," she agreed, before opening a portal to Jim's basement. She and Toby quickly went through.

"And we will see what we can find out about our foe." Blinky rested his upper hands on Jim's shoulder. Jim could only nod, trying to make his mind focus on one thing at a time.

And trying to ignore the little voice inside that was nagging him that he was abandoning his friends in Trollmarket when they needed him the most.


	4. Chapter 4

((Ok, I'm gonna admit it's been a while since I've watched 'The Shattered King' episode, mostly because I've been trying to do research watching for Through Deadly Eyes and that's not quite as entertaining to me as watching for pure fun. So in other words I might not remember perfectly every detail about the Quagawumps, and I apologize for any glaring errors.))

The Gyre ground to a halt deep in the Florida everglades, a location humans didn't tread. The moment they could think after the rapid, jarring trip aboard the Troll long-distance transportation system Blinky, Aaarrrggghh, Toby, and Jim recognized the humidity and rich scents of plant life and, of course, water. Draal had agreed it would be best for him to maintain his promise to Jim and watch over his mom and his house, while James Sr was a concern, and he would join them if need be via Claire's magic.

Aaarrrggghh, as usual, was the first off of the Gyre with a small whine and a relieved look for it finally being over. Blinky, who had been driving, had long since given up on trying to persuade that it was a perfectly safe mode of transport. What Jim and Toby thought about the device (or Blinky's driving abilities) they kept to themselves. Unlike their first trip here, when they were hunting the Triumbric Stones, the group was expected and four Quagawumps were waiting to greet them, including one that was a familiar face to Toby in particular.

"Hey! Wise Wumpa Lady!" he greeted as he approached the Quagawump queen. She and Toby had made a particularly strong impression on one another last time. She smiled at him, giving the teen a bow.

"My king," she greeted back, as she thought of Toby fondly. Then she nodded to the others as well. "Welcome, Trollhunter. Welcome, friends. We are grateful that you have come so quickly."

"A Xinarlian is nothing to hesitate about," replied Blinky, looking around.

"Had there been another attack?" asked Jim. "Or a sighting?"

"No sighting," the queen answered as she and an escort of four fellow Quagawumps began leading the Trollhunter team towards their home. "Only seen end results. Lost seven in one week."

"That's horrible!" Toby exclaimed. The queen nodded sadly.

"First foraging team, two Trolls, a week ago. Then lose three from freshwater gatherers, then two who went to look for them. That was yesterday." She shook her head. "Little left of them. That was when we call for the Trollhunter."

"I promise, the Trollhunter will get to the bottom of this." Blinky tried to smile reassuringly. "I fear we also have come with a request of our own, though given you have said your resource-gathering teams have been targeted I hesitate to ask."

"You done a lot for us. Ask."

"Some humans have a hunch Trollmarket exists and are in Arcadia Oaks, hunting," explained Jim. "So Trollmarket is locked down - no one leaves or enters. But that means the salvage teams can't get supplies either." The queen smiled.

"We can help. Always store back extra, and we have many forage and water places to gather from. And with Trollhunter here our problems will soon be over."

"We're very grateful," replied the scholar, "both for the words of confidence as well as what you can spare."

"When do you need supplies?"

"As soon as you can gather what you can. I'll drive then back on the Gyre while Master Jim sees what can be done about our foe."

"Maybe we can start tracking it from where it last attacked?" suggested Toby.

"A sound idea, if someone can show us where it happened. And perhaps that will give time for you to decide the amount you can spare." The Quagawump queen nodded and called to two of her people.

"Show them where the last attack was. Take more water gourds to get fresh water while you are there." The pair nodded, but they were understandably nervous. Jim smiled.

"It'll be okay. Well make sure you get back safely." That seemed to help, as did their memories of Toby and when Aaarrrggghh fully straightened, adding to their overall appearance of power. While their queen began the process of evaluating their resources the two led the others deeper into the everglades.

The hike was brief, wet but brief, with the Quagawumps constantly looking around and starting at the slightest noise. Trying to help, and worried as well about the presence of the Xinarlian, Jim had Daylight in hand and took the lead with guidance from they their guides behind him, and his friends maintained a rough circle around the locals.

"Just ahead," one Quagawump instructed. "Circle of reeds marks the water well. Attack happened there." Jim nodded and moved forward, stepping over a fallen, half-submerged log and into the clearing itself, the others following.

The location seemed innocent enough. As had been described there was a circle of reeds arising up from the water, to an unsuspecting eye seeming like a happenstance arrangement. The shattered remains of several gourd buckets dotted the clearing, as well as - disturbingly - bits of gray stone, none larger than a centimeter. All the foliage in the clearing showed flattened places, as if something had been uniformly dragged around to make an impression.

"Hmm..." Blinky moved forward, studying the scene, while Jim headed over to the reeds to stand guard while the pair of Trolls retrieved the water. Aaarrrggghh picked up a fragment of stone and frowned, shaking his head and setting it back down.

"Man, that's all that's left of them?" Toby said sorrowfully. The Quagawumps nodded.

"Xinarlian never leave survivors," one said with a tremor in his voice, "nor remains."

"Blinky?" spoke up Aaarrrggghh as the scholar's movements had suddenly increased in speed, striding with purpose from one place to another and looking closely at both the ground and the shattered gourds as if something had caught his attention. He didn't immediately answer, muttering to himself as he moved.

"And this...approximate width five feet...but this...and no claws...Ah hah!" He abruptly leapt forward and grabbed a shard of the water gourd, studying it intensely before of all things he began to laugh! "Oh, thank Deya and Merlin and all past Trollhunters!"

"Blinky!" Jim exclaimed to jar the Troll from his ramble, and his mentor turned to his rather baffled audience.

"Ah, Master Jim, it seems fate had chosen to bless us with an abundance of good fortune this day! I have been examining all the evidence that our foe has left behind and I believe I can conclude without a doubt that our enemy is _not_ a Xinarlian!"

"What?!" they all exclaimed. Blinky started to pace around, gesturing with one or more arms as he did so, in full 'lecture mode.'

"Before we departed I looked through my library for all reference to the Xinarlian I could manage, and memorized several pertinent facts about it." He pointed at the impression. "While it is known to occasionally let its belly or tail drag the ground a Xinarlian is a quadruped. It has four massive limbs with devastating claws."

"Oh! There's no claws marks!" Toby cried, seeing what Blinky had.

"Exactly, Tobias! That was my first inkling that something was amiss. Then there is this!" He held out the shard to Jim. "See how it appears scorched, burned?"

"Yeah." Jim's nose twitched. "I can even smell it. Reminds me when I tried to toast pumpkin seeds for the first time and burned them."

"A fair analogy. But if you look at that fern that is just to the side of your right foot, Aaarrrggghh - " The big Troll carefully shifted to the left, and they all saw the pale, dry-looking fronds. " - you see it is damaged, but not even remotely singed."

"Oh! It looks like my Nana's hanging spider plants if she forgets to bring them in right before a freeze!" Toby exclaimed as one of the Quagawumps retrieved the fern and handed it to Blinky.

"Perfectly astute, Tobias. This plant has been subjected to a sudden, and intense, freeze and has died. There are a few others around the area. And these two things together are the ultimate proof of my previous statement!" He held them out in his upper hands, lower crossing in satisfaction. "A Xinarlian has never been noted as having an elemental ability. In fact it's fearsomeness comes purely from its raw strength and the sharpness of its claws and teeth. Combined with the imprints, these two things tell me we are dealing with a Bi-Elemental Galgolex!"

"Huh?" Jim asked, both for himself and for Toby, though the Quagawumps and Aaarrrggghh seemed to recognize the name somewhat for they appeared and bit encouraged, and the local Trolls went to quickly gather the water.

"A Galgolex," Blinky began, once more entering lecture-mode, pacing as he spoke with lower hands behind him and waving the frond as he walked, "is a creature that goes through a series of phases in its long lifetime, but at its core it appears much as a very large serpent. Some tales of extraordinarily large anacondas might in fact be sightings of a Galgolex. Aside from being very strong as many serpents are it is also elementally-aligned, meaning that it possesses a spitting attack – much like a spitting cobra – only instead of projecting venom it projects an element, typically flames. After half a century it will go into a decade-long hibernation, then emerge having grown a second head that will be of a different element. This process repeats, the time active beforehand increasing by fifty years each cycle, and the time in hibernation doubling. In this case we are dealing with a cold-and-fire Galgolex, a relatively young specimen if I remember the measurements from my books correctly." The scholar smiled. "And though it is a fearsome beast in its own right, it isn't to borrow a human phrase even close to being in the same _league_ as a Xinarlian as far as sheer power and cunning. They have been fought before, even by humans, and slain. Kanjigar himself fought one and bested it, though that was a single-headed Galgolex, and I believe the myths of your Hercules fighting the 'hydra' may have been spawned from a human's battle with one, accounting for a little human elaboration to make the story sound more exciting."

"So this thing is basically a hydra?" Jim asked to confirm.

"Well, it is a serpent with multiple heads, but that is where the parallels with your myths end. Fire sadly does not cause harm to them, and should you cut off a head it does not grow into two more. However, this will still be difficult. They are strong and surprisingly swift for their size, and excellent ambush predators. I would imagine that's why one has taken up habitat in this area; the water would make for a perfect place to hide and spring from." Though he had shown elation before, Blinky sighed here. "And all of the papers and notes I brought, all the studying I did before, have proved to be for naught! What I have told you is the extent of my understanding of Galgolex, and we will need far more than that to beat it."

"Hey, it's ok," reassured Jim. "Look, you're going to be driving the Gyre back to Trollmarket anyways, right? You can look it up then, and if you need to text me or phone me with what you get. You _do_ still have the phone my mom and I gave you, right?" Blinky chuckled, patting a pocket of his overalls.

"Yes, Master Jim. As you humans say, I do not leave home without it!"

"Getting Blinky a phone on your mom's plan," mused Toby with a chuckle. "Best idea ever!"

"It definitely makes her feel better, knowing she can contact someone who might know what's going on with me if I can't answer," agreed the Trollhunter before returning his gaze to his mentor. "So everything works out! And you can get an update on Trollmarket too. I'm trying not to worry, but this whole secret-society-of-humans-hunting-Trolls is kinda bugging me."

"A understandable worry, Master Jim! Come! I think we have learned all we can here. We should return to the encampment and the moment I get back home I'll do what I do best: research!"

It took the better part of the day to organize and load up the supplies that the Quagawump queen offered. The plan was for Aaarrrggghh, Toby, and Jim to remain behind and whenever the everglades Trolls needed to go gather more food or water, at least two of the three Trollhunters would act as escort with the remainder to guard the main camp for safety (likely it would be Toby and Aaarrrggghh pairing up and Jim acting alone, given the teens' relative battle skill levels and the fact that Jim did have his armor for protection after all).

Finally, Blinky gave a wave and powered on the Gyre, shooting off back towards Trollmarket, and the three visitors to the everglades got settled for what would be a long night of probably several ahead.

((My thanks to my husband yet again for help with the creature name, Galgolex. He's amazing when it comes to making up things like that!))


	5. Chapter 5

Blinky peered blearily around him at the stacks of books and papers that covered the desk. He'd returned to Trollmarket some hours ago, helped Vendel store and categorize the supplies provided by the Quagawumps, and then had returned to the library to research any and all details concerning the Galgolex. Unlike with the Xinarlian, this time the trouble wasn't trying to find the information.

It was there was so much of it to go through!

Granted, some accounts he could dismiss either due to being out-dated information, or referencing more advanced Galgolex encounters. But it had taken him quite a long time to simply narrow down his resources, let alone actually begin pouring through them. He wanted to push to remain awake, to find out everything he could as quickly as he could, for Master Jim's sake.

And for Trollmarket's sake. The lockdown was in full effect, but rumors and a barely suppressed sense of fear were spreading, and he knew they needed the Trollhunter here, if for no better reason than to make them feel safe.

He swore he just blinked, but when he finished the 'blink' he was draped over his tomes and papers, his right upper hands had dipped into an ink pot, and he had a severely stiff neck.

With his own body betraying him, he had little recourse other than to rest, practically using the bookshelves and tables to guide himself to bed. He'd awoken feeling much more clear-headed and with a text from the Trollhunter reporting a quiet night.

That had been several hours ago. As usual for Blinky when he was in the middle of an intense research fit nothing distracted him, but even such a thing as hunger or a need for a break. He had no concept that much time had passed at all really, writing and flipping pages and cross-referencing this source with that.

_"I am Gun Robot, pick up the phone!"_

"Aaah!" Blinky fumbled several papers and almost dropped a book as the phone suddenly rang. It was a bit of a scramble over a few piles that had somehow amassed over the hours to grab it from the table.

"Master Jim!" Blinky had long ago memorized Jim's cell phone number, and the Gun Robot ringtone was unique to the teen; Barbara's was much more mundane, just some chimes. "Is everything alright?"

 _"Yeah, though we've had a close encounter of the scaly kind!"_ In the background Blinky could hear Toby reassuring Aaarrrggghh that he was alright.

"You encountered the Galgolex?" Blinky's stomach sank, even as his heart rate shot up.

 _"Just saw it,"_ was the assurance. _"Toby and Aaarrrggghh were escorting one of the foraging teams to check some traps they have set up, and the thing had wrecked one of 'em! Toby was trying to back away from one head when he nearly stepped on the other, but Aaarrrggghh roared at it and it disappeared under the water. They didn't stick around to see if it was gone."_

"A wise recourse!" praised the scholar. "While there is still much research to be done, everything I have seen advises _against_ letting it surprise you."

 _"Noted!"_ Jim laughed. _"It's looking like this thing gets the idea that the traps and water wells are places the Quagawumps go, and it's hunting around them. We're looking into setting a few new traps elsewhere, to try and avoid it."_

"That would also tell us how quickly it is learning and can adapt, which might prove useful. Well done, Master Jim! And let Toby and Aaarrrggghh know I am glad they're uninjured."

 _"Will do."_ A small pause followed, then Jim asked, _"How's everything there? Any updates?"_

"Vendel has initiated the lockdown, and the supplies that we received from the Quagawumps are stored away. So far nothing has seemed amiss. Though no one leaves, there are places we are keeping watch from, pipes and such that allow us to see what is happening topside around the canal and bridge while not exiting ourselves. Those set to watch have reported the all clear." He heard Jim breathe a sigh of relief.

_"I'm glad to hear that...I know this might sound bad, because I know what's going on here is serious, but I feel guilty that I'm here and not there."_

"Well, Master Jim, I will not lie and say the Trolls here aren't anxious for you return, if for no better reason than to make themselves feel safer. But we will make do until the Galgolex is defeated! Focus on your goal, Master Jim. That is paramount for a swift return to Trollmarket!" Again Jim laughed softly, Though there was relief in it.

_"Toby said I'd feel better if I called you for a status report. And he was right. Thanks, Blinky."_

"My pleasure, Master Jim. Sometimes another view is all that's needed to put things into perspective."

 _"And you've got both of those in spades!"_ This time Blinky joined in on the laughter, considerably comforted himself by the communication.

"I would imagine it's getting rather late there, but before we hang up could you tell me, or have Toby and Aaarrrggghh tell me, anything they noticed about the Galgolex's appearance and behavior?" It took about another forty-five minutes for Blinky to sorry through the two's account of the sighting given over speakerphone, but he was pleased to find afterwards that what they could tell him helped narrow down some specifics considerably. Then they bid one another a good night, and Blinky ended the call. He stood there for a long moment, looking at the blank screen. Jim wasn't the only one feeling a sense of guilt. There his friends were, in the thick of danger, and where was he? Safely tucked in Trollmarket.

"Ah, maybe I should heed my own advice, and focus! The more information I can provide, the sooner they will best the beast and return." He say down with a renewed determination, quickly using what information Toby and Aaarrrggghh had given to help narrow down exactly what kind of Bi-Elemental Galgolex they were dealing with.

00000

Two more days had passed. Tensions, and thus tempers, were high in Trollmarket as paranoia and confinement had their say, leaving Vendel putting out proverbial fires more often than not. Some were even saying that since nothing had happened yet, maybe the humans had given up, gone away. Without the Trollhunter to check, how would they know? Others, more fearful, pointed out how that was _exactly_ the point, and they should wait for his return to make any moves.

In truth Blinky didn't envy Vendel his job, not a bit!

He himself was making some progress. He'd already identified a few things of note about the Galgolex, mostly to do with its swimming capabilities and maneuverability both on land and in the water, and had passed these on to Jim. The team down in Florida had seen the beast twice more, but at a distance. Jim had been at one of these sightings and had drawn Daylight, which made the creature retreat quickly. Blinky wondered if it was merely aware that Daylight was a weapon, and thus dangerous, or could it somehow recognize the blade for what it truly was?

And did that somehow reveal the ultimate prize for the scholar Troll: it's weakness!

He was maneuvering between three books listing specifically encounters with the Galgolex and Trollhunters, searching for proof to his theory, when the phone rang abruptly.

And the ringtone was unknown.

Curious, he picked it up and only at the last second recognized it at the Lake house phone in time to answer it before voicemail caught it.

"Hello?"

_"Finally I got this thing to work!"_

"Draal?" Of all the individuals Blinky might have expected to call him number from the house phone, Draal was rather close to the bottom of the list. "Isn't it daytime still?"

 _"Bar-bura has been closing the blinds, just in case I have to come up for some reason, and I'm under a tarp. But that's not important!"_ Rarely had Blinky ever heard the Troll warrior sounding so intense. _"I know Trollmarket is under lockdown, but I need you to get here as soon as you can."_

"What's wrong? Has James Sr been sighed?"

_"No, though I have spotted car in the area that I did not recognize in the evenings, making a turn in the street. Bar-bura said it was not James Sr's car. But that isn't it either! For the past several hours someone has been trying to call the house, repeatedly to an annoying degree. They call, it goes to the answering machine thing, then they hang up. It's repeated itself no less than a dozen times, but this last time I believe a message was left. I heard a male voice."_

"What message?"

_"How should I know? By the time I found the tarp and got up here it was over, and I can't figure out this blasted machine! I know something will erase the message, so I thought it best to contact you, and quickly."_

"And I take it Barbara isn't there?"

 _"She told me before she left that she's pulling a double shift, whatever that means, so no."_ Blinky's mind was racing. It couldn't have been Jim, and if Barbara was at work there's no reason an unknown make would have called the house so insistently.

Unless it was James Sr, in which case there were no end to the reasons the Troll's mind could invent, and none of them were good, for Trollmarket or for Jim and Barbara.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I believe I can convince Vendel to let me into your tunnel – this side is sealed – since this might have to do with our human enemy."

 _"Very well. I'll meet you at the basement entrance."_ Draal hung up. So did Blinky, and he hurried to find Trollmarket's leader.

And he prayed his fears were unfounded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yeah, Draal's still working on Barbara's name, lol! I figure she at this point hasn't been in the know for that long, a few months at best, and given her work schedule interactions would be infrequent at best. But he's getting better about it! XD))


	6. Chapter 6

Convincing Vendel to let him take Draal's tunnel underneath Arcasia Oaks to the Lake residence took very little effort on Blinky's part, just as he'd presumed. Granted, having three guards on hand to ensure this wasn't some kind of trap while Blinky used the Horngazel to open the path where Draal's tunnel connected (with a few dozen feet of stone in between, of course) with Trollmarket was perhaps a bit excessive. But the gate opened smoothly and Blinky quickly hurried through so it could close behind him, no problems arising. It would take a little bit of time to get to the Lake residence by foot, but it wasn't like it was a journey that he hadn't taken many times before.

"I have to admit," he mused to himself as he walked, "this tunnel idea of Draal's is an incredibly sound one, on several fronts. Kanjigar clearly passed on his sense of tactics." The walk did Blinky good as well, as if gave him time to consider whether or not to share what he would discover with Jim. On the one hand, he had a right to know if his father was trying to communicate with his mother. But on the other he was already dealing with an incredible amount of stress with the Galgolex. But did Blinky have the right to decide such a thing?

"Bah! I am jumping to conclusions. It is entirely possible the phone call has nothing at all to do with James Sr, and I am getting worked up for no reason."

Yeah, he didn't believe himself either.

Draal greeted him at the basement side exit and followed up the stairs. By this point night had fully fallen, so the two Trolls ascended without worry for the sun, and their ability to see quite well in dim conditions meant they didn't need to turn on any lights.

"I did not see the car tonight," Draal reported. "I am not sure what that means, but I can't feel it means anything good for us."

"Well maybe this will help clarify things," Blinky replied hopefully, approaching the wall phone and its accompanying answering machine. A red light blinked cheerfully, indicating one message awaited. Blinky hesitated, not sure if he wanted to know, then shook his nerves as best he could and pressed the play button.

_"Barbara, it's James - please don't erase this!"_

Blinky's lower hands clenched into fists, and Draal growled softly. Now they had a voice to put to the name.

They heard James Sr chuckle. _"I'm not surprised that you've changed your cell phone number. Technology and all. I was about to give up on contacting you, but I happened to remember the house phone. I'm very happy you kept it._

_"I know Jim probably told you everything about or conversation. I know I probably sound crazy, and I don't blame either of you for shutting me out. I don't deserve anything from either of you -"_

_Well at least he has_ that _correct!_ Blinky couldn't hello but think.

 _" - but I_ have _to talk to you! I'm telling the truth about what I was saying, all of it - and I can prove it to you._

_"We caught two of them."_

Blinky and Draal looked at one another in shocked horror. Caught two?!

 _"Yes, we actually_ caught _two of the monsters, right here in Arcadia Oaks, Barbara! They were at the scrap yard, though I have no idea why. They're_ here _, putting you and Jim in danger!_

 _"You don't have to believe me, or take my word for it. Look, call me. We can set up a time and place to meet, your choice where and when. I'll show you them, so you can see for yourself that this danger is real. Then you can help me convince Jim to let go whatever secret he's keeping from me."_ James Sr sighed. _"I hate to say that, but when we talked I became convinced that he knows something but for whatever reason he's hiding it. These things are_ dangerous _, Barbara! They kill! They killed my brother all those years ago, and they might kill Jim, or you!"_ There was a moment as James Sr collected himself. _"Look, just please call me. I'll give you the number of the hotel I'm staying at, room twelve. Even if I'm not there, they'll take a message. I'd give you my cell, but I might not have it when you'd try to call."_ He rattled off a number, bid farewell, and ended the call. The machine beeped as the message ended.

" _Bushigal_!" Draal snapped a moment later before looking at Blinky. "I thought Vendel ordered no one to leave Trollmarket?"

"He did," confirmed Blinky, still looking at the little blinking light. "But there are some who already are wondering how sever this threat actually is, and were saying we should be investigating on our own, with Master Jim unavailable as he is. It could be these two, if he is not lying, might have snuck out with those intentions or even had been away at the time of the lockdown and were simply unlucky."

"So what do we do? Do we alert the Trollhunter?" Blinky was quiet in thought, frowning, then he reached out and pressed a button on the machine.

_"Message deleted."_

"Barbara should not be dragged into this if at all possible," he explained, "and it is best if Master Jim is not told yet. James Sr may be lying about having captured any Trolls, and it will only distract him if he knows of this before we ourselves can prove it. Against the Galgolex that could be a fatal mistake." Draal snorted, but nodded.

"So what's our plan?"

"I'll return to Trollmarket and speak with Vendel, see if I can confirm that two Trolls are missing. If all are accounted for, then it is likely James Sr is either bluffing or highly mistaken."

"And if not?" The scholar sighed.

"Then we will have to alert Master Jim, and possibly pull him back from Florida for a rescue." Draal grunted, agreeing with the unspoken sentiment that such a recourse was undesired. Blinky turned to head back downstairs. "I'll return immediately to speak with Vendel, and if you don't see me again that means all are safe."

"I understand." Draal followed the scholar back downstairs and watched him depart.

000000

Blinky hated having to lie.

Usually when he was forced into this kind of situation, there were only certain individuals he could deceive (Aaarrrggghh was remarkably skilled at seeing through him, as was Vendel and Jim was quickly gaining proficiency in the skill). Thankfully Draal was one he felt he could trick, even if the act left a bad taste in his mouth.

It wasn't a full lie, he tried to tell himself. He did return to Trollmarket, and when questioned by Vendel divulged the news about James Sr's implications and suggested a census be taken to see if there were indeed two Trolls unaccounted for.

But he didn't reveal the phone number, easily memorized by one with the mental acumen Blinky possessed, nor his intentions. He left the Trollmarket leader to deal with the possible missing Trolls and returned to the library.

But he didn't dive back into research, aside from a moment to quickly text a bit more information he'd uncovered before Draal's call came in. Instead he went to a trunk where he'd stored the human clothing he'd worn when he'd been turned into a human. During that time he'd not needed too many articles to wear, but Jim had insisted on a few things 'just in case.' Such as a rain-proof coat that included a hood. On his human body it had been a bit over-sized. But on his Troll body it was ideal for what he needed. He also grabbed a few coins from a stash he usually reserved for reading snacks, but tonight would fulfill another purpose.

In the confusion of trying to tally who was and who wasn't in Trollmarket, Blinky found sneaking out to be a simple task. He didn't take the Crystal staircase to the canal exit, though - a glance proved it to be guarded. But the Gyre tunnels covered quite a bit of terrain, and it was simple to avoid the guards, use his own Horngazle to briefly open the way, and skip through with none being the wiser. It would be a bit of a hike, since using the Gyre for this distance would be both ridiculous and far too noisy, but that was just fine with him.

00000

Draal looked down the tunnel where Blinky had vanished a few moments before he snorted.

"Reporting to Vendel... _Bushigal!_ "

Draal would openly admit at times he had rocks for brains. He was far from being the most intelligent of the team, and was more than content to leave the riddles and the research to those more suited to the task.

But when it came to _tactics_ , well, that was an area where Draal for the most part excelled. Kanjigar had passed that on to him both by blood and by training, and right now everything in Draal was screaming that Blinky was going to be doing anything _but_ merely reporting the phone message to Trollmarket's leader.

No, the scholar was planning something, but for all his thinking Draal couldn't quite reason out _what._ Going into a fight alone? No, that didn't sound like Blinky, barring some immediate danger that the warrior was unaware of, and that wouldn't be the reason for the instinct in the _now._ Keeping it from the Trollhunter? Well, he'd even admitted as much. Perhaps he was planning on doing some reconnaissance of his own, try to find where the captured Trolls might be held? That was possible, and troubling.

All of it boiled down to was that something had to be done. At first the thought crossed Draal's mind to follow Blinky back to Trollmarket, or confront him right out. But he had no evidence aside from gut instinct and to leave would render the Lake household unprotected. That left contacting someone else.

Draal headed back upstairs, grabbing the pen Blinky hadn't noticed sitting by the house phone (How else would the warrior have pressed the far-too-small buttons? Seriously, he'd made about four wrong number calls before thinking of that) and quickly began looking for a record of someone, anyone else to contact. That was the main problem with his plan. Both Jim and Barbara had cell phones, and thus carried their friends' numbers with them everywhere and had no need to write them down. He wouldn't have found Blinky's save for a stroke of luck that Barbara had an old, mostly-faded list of 'emergency contacts' on the side of the refrigerator, likely from when someone else would have to watch after her son. At the bottom he'd seen one that was newer: 'Jim's Guidance Counselor – Mr. Blynkeh' Once he'd sounded out the name a time or two he'd realized what it actually meant, clearly a precaution of her's against something happening to her phone contact to a new number she didn't have memorized.

Thus his ability to call the scholar's cell phone.

But Barbara's own number, Jim's, even Claire and Toby's... nowhere in sight! Draal growled, systematically going through every drawer with papers in it looking for something to give him a number to go on. He didn't even find one for Toby's grandmother!

Finally, about an hour later (Barbara would he hoped excuse his rather clumsy attempts at putting things back; he always said he didn't clean) Draal found he was forced to admit the truth: the only thing he could do was wait until someone aside from Blinky either contacted _him_ , or he got really lucky and Barbara came home early.

He just hoped whichever happened would be quick enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Of all the things in the human world that Blinky mourned the passing of, pay phones were among the top of the list. He had many fond memories of exploring phone booths and pay phone cubbies, looking at phone books and the things humans scrawled on them (one of which had proved to be quite meaningful even some decades later). But with the advent of home phones and especially cell phones public phones were becoming quite rare, at least in Arcadia Oaks.

Rare, but not unheard of, especially one who had been all over the city for many decades.

Blinky peeked up from the alley sewer grate, scouting for human presence. The streets were empty, no cars traveled this late in this area. Across from him he saw his objective: an out of the way gas station, closed for the night, with a pay phone on the corner. He carefully climbed out, clad in the coat with the hood up over his head to hide as much of his identity as possible, and slowly lowered the grate back down. He took the precaution of silencing his phone, then moved forward. Another peek at the corner, then a dash across the street and to the phone.

So far, so good. But that was the _easy_ part of the plan.

Blinky's heart was racing, and as he reached for the phone he hesitated, wondering if he was making the right choice.

Then his lower hands, hidden under the coat, clenched and he finished the motion. Yes, this was right. Master Jim dealing with the Galgolex safely was more important, and if James Sr did have two Trolls captive...

Blinky didn't want the Trollhunter having to face off against his own father, estranged or no. Master Jim simply didn't deserve _that_ weighing on his shoulders.

He picked up the receiver - good, a dial tone - and deposited the required coins, then dialed.

And waited.

At first he thought he'd incorrectly remembered the number, but then someone picked up on the other end, identifying themselves as a hotel desk.

"Room twelve, please."

"One moment." Again began another tense round of ringing, but this one was much quicker.

"Hello." No questioning tone in the familiar voice. Whether from Barbara or someone else, James Sr was expecting to be called, even at such odd hours. Still, best to be certain.

"James Lake, Sr?"

"Speaking. Who is this?" Time for the speech Blinky had rehearsed in his head the entire way there...however melodramatic.

"Who I am isn't important. What is, is that I know you and some friends of yours are here because you're hunting what you have termed monsters."

"How do you - " James tried to recover. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You are with others who have seen or been affected in some way by these creatures, and what's more I know you believe you have captured two of them." There was a heartbeat pause, then James spoke again, tone intensely serious.

"Look, whoever the hell you are." The man was riled. "I don't know how you know things that you couldn't exactly just overhear by chance. So let's say you've got my curiosity. Talk. Why are you asking about monsters?" Blinky took a breath.

"Let's just say I know far more about them than you can even imagine, and I'm willing to share some of that information, on two conditions."

"What conditions?"

"I want to see the two you caught, and -" This part was a gamble, but it was the best idea Blinky had. " - after I'm satisfied that they're unharmed, you let them go."

"Let them go?!" Yeah, the scholar knew that would be a hard sell.

"Ever heard the line about bigger fish? I can give you more than you'd even possibly learn from the two you have. But only if you release them, unharmed." Blinky was wagering all of this on the fact that James Sr seemed to be zealous when it came to his fight, and hoped it might be possible to reason with him even yet. There was a pause on the other end of the line, then James Sr spoke again.

"And how do I know that anything you say will be valid?"

"I know what I've already started, don't I? But if you need proof, I can reason why they were in the scrap yard: they were hungry."

"Hungry?"

"They eat what humans might find to be refuse or be unable to eat. Socks, metal, raw eels, rocks if all else fails. You can easily test it; in sure you have the odd empty soda can around." Another pause.

"Very well, you have a deal, mister...?"

"If you need something to call me, Scholar will be fine."

"Very well, Mr. Scholar, though I will warn you the specimens aren't quite in pristine condition. They put up a fight, but last I left them they were only slightly injured."

"That's acceptable." He had expected as much. "Tell me where they are, and I'll meet you there."

"A third 'condition?'"

"I think right now our trust in one another is a bit...limited. This presents the most fair method of meeting."

"True enough. Very well, Mr. Scholar. Meet me here, alone." He gave an address, and Blinky used his cell phone to find it. Seemed it was a construction site for an office high rise, on the opposite side of town.

_A construction site. Poetic._

"Understood. I shall expect similar courtesy from you regarding company."

"Of course."

_And we both just lied through our teeth, and I'd bet we both know it._

"One hour."

"One hour? I can hardly get across town in that amount of time. It isn't like I can catch a bus. Two hours."

"One and a half. I do need to sleep sometime." Blinky did some quick calculations. While he'd prefer two hours, ninety minutes should be just enough for his plans.

"Very well. I will meet you there."

"Very well. I look forward to our meeting, Mr. Scholar." James Sr hung up. Blinky did as well, then scurried back to the sewer.

"If I hurry, I should be able to make it to Master Jim's house to collect Draal and the both of us get there in time," he said to himself as he jogged, working through his plan aloud to try and find any flaws. "While I'd have liked more time to look the place over, I suppose it can't be helped. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, and go in alone, with Draal for backup. Of we get into trouble he can attempt a rescue if able or go for Master Jim." It seemed sound, if a bit rougher than he liked.

Which of course meant fate had to intervene.

He'd allowed to a walk to catch his breath, estimating he had about another hour and twenty before the assigned meeting, when suddenly his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Aaah!" Blinky literally jumped a foot, fumbling for the device - he saw he missed a few calls - and recognizing Claire's number.

"Claire, what - "

_"Blinky, Jim's been trying to reach you! They caught the Galgolex!"_

"What?!"

_"They weren't trying to, but he said they need us now! I'm opening a portal for you -"_

"No!" Blinky's mind was racing a mile a minute. While he wanted to go to Jim's side for the battle, he knew there was little chance the Galgolex could be defeated _and_ they still save the two captive Trolls; Who knew what James Sr might do if he thought he'd been toyed with. "Don't worry about me. Go get Draal, then get to Master Jim! You'll need all your strength to fight the Galgolex, and Draal will be more useful than I am."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes. Now hurry!"

 _"Right!"_ The connection was severed.

For a moment Blinky just stood there, trying to work through this hitch in his plans. He had another idea, but it wasn't a path he wanted to take.

Sadly, he now had little choice.

Picking back up into a jog he headed back towards Trollmarket. If he was going in alone, he certainly wasn't going in unarmed.

00000

Draal jumped a bit at the sound of the portal opening, spinning around in the basement in a defensive pose even as he recognized what the noise was and saw Claire hurry through. At first he was relieved until he saw the urgent expression on her face.

"C' mon, Draal!" she gasped. "Jim's fighting the Galgolex right now - he needs us!" Draal's eyes widened.

"What?! Nevermind!" He stood, then noticed she was alone. "Where is Blinkous?"

"I called him while I was getting ready. He said to not waste my energy getting him, to just get you and go." Draal swore sharply in Trollish, stopping mid-word when he noticed Claire's expression of shock.

"Er, sorry. I forgot you understand Trollish."

"I don't think I'd have to understand it to get your tone. But what's wrong?"

"I'll explain everything after we help the Trollhunter, but we need to be quick. I fear Blinkous may be about to get himself into even worse danger!" Claire sucked in a startled breath, but nodded, seeing his point, and quickly focused.

"Jim," she commanded, swinging her staff and forming the portal. They were gone a moment later.

00000000000000000000

Across town, a car pulled up at an abandoned construction site. It parked, and from inside the partially-completed building several hidden and well-trained operatives aimed weaponry. Then the headlights blinked off, then back on their brightest setting, then back off again, and they relaxed. The signal given, the driver knew he was safe enough to step from the vehicle and enter. He was met just inside by one of his top agents.

"Sir," the man greeted, with respect. "We didn't expect you to make another trip out here tonight. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Get ready." James Sr. accepted an offered earpiece and slipped it into place. "We're expecting company."


	8. Chapter 8

Sneaking _back_ into Trollmarket, then through it to the Vault, getting into the Vault itself undetected, finding what he needed, then sneaking _back out again_ proved to be a case of far more close calls and near-heart attacks than Blinky really cared for, and had taken far more time than he'd wanted. But there really had been little choice. Against his own wishes he was going in alone, and if he was going in alone there was no chance he was going in unprepared.

Alright, he had to admit to himself as he neared the site. 'Against his own wishes' wasn't quite utterly true. A part of the scholarly Troll found the thought of facing off against James Sr one-on-one satisfying. He couldn't forget the distressed look on Jim's face when he'd stepped through the portal, how badly his hands had been shaking. And he couldn't, in his heart, forgive the man for up and abandoning his family, without a word, for over a decade whatever the reason! No, that simply was unconscionable.

It would be nice to get a look at him, face to face.

By his phone's time he would only have a bare few minutes to spare, but Blinky tried to use these well. He climbed from the nearest sewer entrance he could reach, then hurried through shadowed alleyways and foliage-heavy roadside ditches to make it to the construction site.

He knew only a little bit of the site from the odd newspaper that drifted down to Trollmarket un-abused; the site was supposed to be an advanced sky rise office complex, but conflicts between the construction company and the city had caused a stall, and now it was awaiting new financing or something of that measure, the broken-up ground left to grow wild and the buildings unfinished. Blinky scoffed a bit at the foolishness of humans. Unless they were prompt about resolving their issues much of the already-completed work would be ruined by weather and vandals, and have to be redone. Then he shook his head and refocused on his evaluations.

Seeing the site itself proved that the satellite images on his phone's map were unreliable. There were three separate buildings rather than the one he'd expected, all surrounded by a chain link fence. The closest to the only entrance he saw seemed to be mostly completed, while the second closest was primarily girders and concrete framework. Both were dark and appeared uninhabited, though Blinky was inclined to think the former one might be otherwise. The third, situated in the back, was about half complete quite literally. About the bottom four floors had walls, while the top four floors were girders and supports only, scaffolding marking the exact place they'd stopped working. A dirt road ran from the street to the site, turning into gravel past the gate though grass and other plant life were trying to reclaim what they had lost.

 _I do not know where the Trolls could be confined, but it would have to be somewhere that they could not easily escape from. Ground floor would also be likely, as their weight would make transportation otherwise difficult unless elevators have already been installed and are working._ He noted there were lights glowing around the third building, and thought he could hear a generator humming from somewhere out of sight. _Hmm, so they have electricity in that one. Makes it even_ more _likely. That will make hiding my true nature more difficult, but I can't back out now. I will simply have to be on my guard._ He could only trust there was an alternate exit on the other side, if it came to that, but he hoped that reason might win the night.

Then he silenced his phone utterly, to eliminate the chance that it might go off during the meeting and make James Sr jump to the wrong conclusion. He was out of time; it was now or never.

Wary for trouble or conflict, Blinky made his way through the open chain-link fencing that surrounded the property and past the single car parked in the gravel nearby, past the first buildings and towards what seemed to be a front door oh the third. A spotlight from above suddenly fell on him and he ducked his head, ensuring his upper hands were tucked into the coat's pockets and that the hood fell down over as much of his face as he could.

 _"Right on time,"_ came James Sr's voice from somewhere, perhaps a loudspeaker or a bullhorn.

"I always pride myself on promptness," Blinky called back. "Where are they?"

 _"Straight to the point, I see. Just come in the main doors, and follow the lights."_ Silence followed, so Blinky took a deep breath and advanced into the structure.

The interior of the building was mostly rough drywall, no adornments or indicators of what this building might be eventually used for. He could see no one else, heard no one else, but the scholar was no fool to think he and his opponent were alone. No, James Sr. would have allies with him, more of his people likely scattered around with weapons trained on him. If his plans were to go off without a hitch he couldn't slip up even a millimeter!

Just inside the door a line of small yellow lights in a rope led down the hallway and around a corner. Blinky began following these, weaving through hallways and empty rooms. He felt eyes on him but whether it was the truth or just nerves he couldn't say.

Finally the rope of lights ended at a large central area. Blinky would guess when completed it would be a foyer or some other such main location where an elevator might be housed, or some kind of fancy ornamentation like a statue or fountain. But it lacked a floor, opening instead into an equal-sized pit that could be a sub-basement. A dirt ramp, likely new, gave access to this below-level. It was only dimly lit, far too dim for a human to see well enough to function. For a Troll, however, it was quite bright enough for Blinky to tell there was something large and rectangular on the far opposite side as him, and someone standing next to it, though the details were obscured.

"Ah, Mr. Scholar," came James' voice from that direction, and the shadowy figure moved. "I am quite pleased that you were willing to humor me. Though this is far from the most ideal of bases, what with the literal holes in the walls and all, it is the best we could manage in this rather unique situation."

"So I would imagine." Blinky had his head tipped down as he spoke and descended the ramp to be on their level some twenty feet down, though he kept his eyes on James. "Rather dim in here, isn't it?"

"Well, we thought to let our guests sleep, but they have yet to, so - " He spoke, though not to Blinky. "Raise lights to seventy." Lights came on around the area, but they only case dim illumination over the area and revealed the man in question and the rectangular object at his side, something covered in a large tarp, in full.

Blinky couldn't help it when his heart clenched a bit. James Sr. looked quite a bit like he might expect Jim to look in another couple of decades. They both had the same ebony hair, though the elder Lake's was cut shorter and combed neater, and the same blue eyes. But whereas Jim's eyes always held a measure of warmth in them, even in combat when they'd turn to righteous blue fire, James Sr's eyes were cold, calculating, like the depths of a glacier.

Blinky shuddered, hoping above all else that Jim never got those eyes.

Aside from that, Blinky would have called his opponent a businessman had they casually met on the street. He was dressed in a button-down shirt, though the long sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, and black or navy slacks; it was hard to tell. The combat boots, however, spoiled the illusion of a regular man and showed him to be someone who knew battle. He was smiling, the scholar noted, though it wasn't a pleasant _or_ conniving expression. It was utterly unreadable.

"Mr. Scholar," he greeted. "I do not think it entirely necessary, but I am James Lake, Sr. A pleasure to meet face to face, especially after such a... unique conversation such as ours."

"Indeed." One final breath for confidence, then it was time to begin. "The...monsters?" Ah, not a good start; he almost slipped and called them 'Trolls!'

"Right here." James Sr pulled on the tarp and revealed a cage, one that was quite large and Blinky thought was more likely built on-site rather than transported.

And inside were two Trolls.

Underneath the jacket Blinky's lower hands clenched into fists. These Trolls – they couldn't have been more than a couple of centuries old, teenagers in relative human terms. They were more or less _Jim's_ age!

 _How – how_ dare _he!?_

Feeling a slight chill building at his right upper hand, Blinky quickly calmed his anger and looked the youth Trolls over. They were a little battered, as he'd been warned, showing bruises and some superficial cuts but nothing that seemed to be terribly crippling or in dire need of medical attention. A few nibbled soda cans littered the cage floor, but they'd probably been too wary to eat more.

"Would you care to examine them?" The two Trolls were looking at Blinky. This was one of the most dangerous parts. If they recognized Blinky or his voice, if they called out...

"No, I'm satisfied." Ah, at least they were smart enough to not give any recognition! "Now, our bargain?" James Sr looked at Blinky for a long moment, then pulled something from his pocket and pressed it. There was a humming and a section of the cage opened. Hesitantly the two Trolls slipped out. "Well? Go, you two. Get out of here." They looked at Blinky, and he gave a subtle nod. Without any more encouragement they hurried from the cage and ran past the scholar, fleeing quickly. Blinky watched them go, then turned back when he heard a clicking noise.

Somehow he wasn't surprised to see James Sr holding a gun, pointing out at him.

_Well, at least so far this is according to plan._


	9. Chapter 9

Blinky wisely froze in place when he saw the gun, both expected as James Sr would have been an idiot to not be armed and unexpected for the timing.

"Sorry for not bothering with any repartee," the man apologized, expression harsh now, "but you see I don't barter with _monsters_!" Under the hood Blinky's six eyes widened. "Yes, I know what you are! From the moment you set foot in this compound I've had eyes on you, including one of my people with a thermal camera!" Under his breath Blinky swore softly, though his opponent elaborated anyways. "It not only revealed that your body temperature is not even remotely like a human's, but she could see your shape, and she told me!" He tapped one ear where he had an earpiece in. "The ruse is up, 'Scholar;' drop that disguise!"

Blinky took a deep breath but unzipped the coat, pushed back the hood, and took it off, discarding it to the side. James Sr recoiled slightly, eyes widening as he took in the four-armed and six-eyed creature before him - though if anyone more familiar with Blinky had been around they would've noticed a few things that were different from normal. On Blinky's lower wrists were a set of bronze cuffs etched with Trollish runes. On his left upper hand were three rings each of a different material and with different gemstones set in them, and on his right upper hand was a band wrapping around his palm and looking frosted over. And hanging from the waist of his suspenders were three glowing crystals much akin to the ones Vendel often carried with him.

James Sr of course would've known nothing of these changes, and probably wouldn't have cared, as he scowled, clearly disturbed by the other's appearance.

"You really _are_ inhuman." Blinky frowned.

"That would be because I am a _Troll_ , not a human." James Sr scowled at the snark.

"Whatever you call yourself really doesn't matter. I have some questions that you're going to answer. If you don't, or I think you're lying, I will shoot you where you stand. And don't think the bullets will just bounce off your hide; these are specially made with killing monsters like you in mind." Blinky tried to keep himself calm. Maybe he could still swing this in his favor.

"I believe we _were_ planning on having a discussion, were we not?" James Sr sneered, seeming far angrier than Blinky could really account for. Did he hate Trollkind _that_ much?

"Alright. First, are you the Trollhunter?" Blinky's heart jumped.

"The Trollhunter?"

"That's all those two would say, that the Trollhunter would come to save them. Are you he?"

_Ah, they didn't say the Trollhunter was human! He doesn't know!_

"I have to admit I would be surprised to hear you say you were," James Sr said in the brief pause, tone condescending. "But I figure it's always a possibility. That's why I agreed to this trade: surrender two pawns to take a king, or at least a rook." Blinky huffed, but figured it might make the man a bit more wary if he knew reinforcements might be in wait.

"No, I am not the Trollhunter. I could not hope to aspire to hold the office."

"I see. Why did he send you instead of coming himself if he's this great warrior and leader like they made him sound?" Time for a little wordplay, and let James Sr make his own conclusions about what was unsaid.

"It was hoped that this could be resolved without the need for violence. Thus I am acting in his stead." _The Trollhunter just wasn't the one hoping!_

"That's not likely to happen!" The sudden heat in his voice took Blinky a bit but surprise. Briefly he was quiet then he put a finger to his ear, perhaps hearing something from one of his subordinates, then snapped a sharp, "Shut up!" He refocused on Blinky, and the Troll noticed a faint tremble in the man's hands - rage. "I have just one more question for you: _what were you doing in my family's house?!"_

"What?" Of all the questions he could've asked that one came out of left field.

"You heard me! I _know_ you were in their house. How do I know? You practically told me yourself when you called. All of my people contact me on my cell, but you called the hotel to reach me. Okay, I can admit you might have known about your friends' capture if you saw us at the scrap yard, you might have even followed me to the hotel itself. But all the rooms are _internal_ ; you couldn't have known which room I was in!"

"Oh no..."

"And the only person I told the room number to was on a message on my family's answering machine! So tell me! _Why were you in their house!?_ "

BANG!

It was likely that James Sr hasn't intended to fire the gun. Between the shaking of his hand and the tension in his entire body there was a high chance of it being an accidental discharge. But the moment Blinky saw his arm tightening he was acting in response, left upper hands quickly raising and one of the rings sparking as a barrier of pure magical energy deflected the bullet. It buried into the drywall.

For a moment both opponents were still, James Sr seeming stunned at the gun rapport and Blinky shaking a bit from the near-miss. Then Blinky saw the human's eyes widen slightly and he started to of all things laugh!

_What - did his mind suddenly snap?_

"Oh, I see you didn't listen to our agreement concerning weapons, but then again neither did I!"

"I think either of us would've been a fool to listen," was the Troll's retort.

"True! True! But suddenly - I finally understand!" His laughter stopped abruptly, making Blinky jump and think that James Sr had indeed lost his mind. "It's _you_! _You're_ what he was hiding from me!"

"Pardon?"

"I knew from the moment my son left me in the park - left and vanished utterly, it seems, as none of my people can track him down anywhere - I _knew_ he was hiding something from me."

 _Master Jim!_ Blinky's heart just about stopped.

"It was you! He was hiding that he already knew about you freaks! And you've somehow tricked him to protect you!" James Sr advanced slowly, gun up, and Blinky stepped back with his defensive ring upraised. "You - you've _brainwashed_ him! You've turned him against his own kind, made him a traitor!"

"I've done nothing of the sort!" Another shot, another deflection, then Blinky was forced to tumble to the side and away front the ramp as another shot fired from the side missed his heels by inches.

"Leave him to me!" James Sr bellowed before tearing out the earpiece and hurling it away from him. Then he took aim again. "I'll end you, then take my son and reverse what you've done to him. And who knows? Maybe seeing your corpse will break whatever hold you have on him!" Abruptly the man had to make a sharp evasion of his own as Blinky flung his upper right hand his way and an icicle flew through the air, missing by inches.

"I didn't come prepped just to defend myself," the scholarly Troll said, another icicle forming in his palm as the arcane band responded to his will and his rising ire. "And you shall _not_ lay a hand on Master Jim!"

James Sr smiled eagerly and the gun sounded again.

0000

"He did _what_?!"

Jim's voice almost cracked in alarm. The Galgolex lay none too far away, not even three minutes after the battle that ended it. When Claire and Draal had arrived they found their friends already locked in combat with the two-headed beast, accidentally trapped by knocked over trees when it grabbed one of the Quagawumps being protected by Aaarrrggghh and Toby. There had been no time for conversing, even briefly, as one head had its mouth wedged around Jim's shield and the other was keeping the Krubera at bay with its ice breath as it tried to constrict Toby to death. Jim only had a split second to ask 'Where's Blinky?' and for the warrior Troll to reply 'I'll explain later - finish this thing quick!'

Now Draal had quickly told the story about the message and the captured Trolls, and his suspicions, with Claire confirming that she'd tried to call Blinky first when Jim's attempts had failed and he'd told her to get Draal but not him.

"Come to think of it," she mused worriedly, "when he spoke his voice did kinda echo, and it was really quiet around him."

"Why would he _do_ that?" asked Toby anxiously.

"Want keep Jim out," Aaarrrggghh theorized. "Not have fight father."

"And given the timing, he may _have_ spoken with your father," Draal spoke up. "I do not believe Blinkous would've been foolish enough to challenge him on his own - "

" - Unless there wasn't another option," finished Jim. In his heart he knew his mentor would try to keep him out of any confrontation with his father if there was any way to.

"Look, went are we still here talking?" Toby tugged Jim's arm to make him focus. "Let's just portal to him, and get him away from your dad!"

"Right! Claire, you up for it?"

"No problem!" Jim looked to the Quagawumps that had ventured close, apologetic words on his lips for the abrupt departure.

"No worries!" one reassured before he even spoke. "Go save your friend. We gather your things for you to get later." Jim smiled.

"Thanks."

"Blinky!" Claire instructed, swinging the staff before her. The little more of shadow shot from the tip and stick in the air - then vanished!

"What? Claire, try again!"

"Blinky!" Again, nothing. Claire growled in frustration and tried with all the focus she could muster, even using the Troll's full name. "Blinkous Galadrigal!"

Nothing.

"What's going on?" Draal asked.

"I don't know!" Claire insisted, baffled. "It's like it's being blocked or something!"

"Humans block magic?"

"Not last I checked, Wingman."

"Try Trollmarket," Jim suggested, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think. "Maybe Blinky's there and something around him is just interfering." Claire nodded and took a breath to refocus, thenswung her staff.

"Trollmarket!"

The portal formed - and stuck! Without a backwards glance Jim jumped through.


	10. Chapter 10

The portal exited in Blinky's library; no real surprise there. It was the one location they'd all spent the most time in, aside from the Hero's Forge. Jim instantly looked around as the others exited, the portal closing being Claire.

No Blinky. The library was empty.

"Ok, he still might be somewhere," Jim said mostly to encourage himself.

"Someone's bound to have seen him," agreed Toby, already heading towards the door. The group stepped into the bustling streets of Trollmarket, and even to them the tension in the air was noticeable.

Then someone spotted them.

"The Trollhunter is back!" Cheering broke out, and a crowd gathered.

"Had anyone seen Blinky?" Jim tried to ask, but it was hard to be heard over the gathering Trolls and their questions about his mission. Draal growled softly about to silence them himself, but it was a call from another that quieted the crowd.

"Everyone, calm down!"

"Vendel!" Jim gasped in relief as the leader of Trollmarket appeared on a higher level. Vendel pointed at the group with his staff.

"Stay right there. And the rest of you, go about your business. Yes, our Trollhunter had returned, which means this matter will soon be dealt with _if_ you give him space to do so!" Slowly the crowd dispersed, and though it felt line an hour-long wait within a couple of minutes Vendel had reached them.

"Vendel, have you seen Blinky? Is he here?" Jim asked even before Vendel could say a word. Much to their dismay the wise Troll frowned at the questions.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Draal swore quietly, and Aaarrrggghh's face fell. Jim seemed to deflate, Claire putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Toby. "So he's not here?"

"No one has seen him in some time," Vendel confirmed. "I was wanting to tell him that two absent Trolls have been confirmed. Also, someone has entered the Vault without permission, and several artifacts are missing." He gave each of them a hard look. "I severely hope you are not about to confirm that Blinkous is the one who is responsible?"

"We think he went after my dad; he's got the missing Trolls," Jim explained. He took a breath and looked at Vendel. "What's missing from the Vault?"

"Several protective items, three healing crystals from the infirmary, and the Band of the Kukra, a metal band worn on the hand that had several ice-related powers, all aggressive."

"Could any of those interfere with my staff?" asked Claire. Vendel thought a bit, then nodded.

"It is possible. One of the rings missing can create a protective aura to block attacks, but it also can deflect divination magic. If your staff cannot sense Blinkous it stands to reason it would be unable to create a portal to him."

"So how do we find him!" Jim looked at Draal. "Did the message say _anything_ about where he might be?" Draal shook his head.

"It just named a - hotel, though I don't remember what. Blinky deleted the message so Bar-burah wouldn't hear it."

"He wouldn't have them there," Claire reasoned. "No way!" Abruptly Aaarrrggghh perked up and touched Toby's pocket when he kept his phone.

"Track Jim. Stalkling." He looked at Jim. "Track Blinky?"

"Yeah! We used my phone to track you when you were running from the stalkling, Jimbo!"

"And I have the same app, so I can track Blinky! Brilliant, Aaarrrggghh!" The Krubera gave a pleased rumble as Jim quickly pulled out his phone and brought up the app. "C'mon, c'mon...there!" A capital 'B' lit up over a location on the edge of Arcadia Oaks.

"Are you kidding?!"Toby exclaimed. "That's nearly on the other side of town! It'll take us almost an hour to get there!"

"Jim house closer."

"Still almost twenty minutes." Jim groaned.

"But that isn't!" Claire exclaimed, pointing to a building at one intersection about two blocks from the site even as she pulled her staff out and extended it. "I recognize that place - it's a bakery where I get my birthday cakes every year!" This time the portal stuck without trouble.

"Good luck, Trollhunter," Vendel said as they left. "And being that fool Galadrigal home."

00000000

They exited the portal to a deserted street, and with only a moment to orientate themselves the group took off towards the construction site. They would get there within two minutes...

But even before then they could hear the gunshots.

"Blinky!" Jim's heartrate was racing and not from the run. They were still about a block away.

"Trollhunter! Trollhunter!" a voice called. A pair of younger Trolls were peeking out from behind some foliage, gesturing at them.

"Blinky?" Jim asked. One pointed to the site down the road.

"We - We don't know where we are!" the other exclaimed. "Blinkous is in there - the far back one!" Jim looked and saw a flash of light, faint but with an accompanying bang of gunfire.

"Go!" Claire urged, spinning her staff. "I'll get them back to Trollmarket then follow."

"Right. Draal, Aaarrrggghh, Toby, with me." As they hurried on he explained his plan. "My dad won't be alone. He'll have friends. Draal, Toby, I'll need you to distract them. Don't kill anyone, or hurt them, if you can avoid it. Aaarrrggghh and I will try to get in and find Blinky and get him out." They nodded and Aaarrrggghh pulled Jim up onto his back. The two split off, moving around the sides of the fence while Draal charged in with a battle cry, tucking into a roll and slamming hard intro a support pole holding a spotlight. It fell and shattered, blanketing a section in darkness. Gunfire soon sounded turning the area into chaos. Well, Draal certainly knew how to get attention!

"How get in?" asked Aaarrrggghh as he boosted Jim over the fence then jumped over himself. Jim looked at the third building, trying to find a way in. From his angle he couldn't see a door or anything...but he did see a solution!

"There! The scaffolding!" He pointed. "If you can boost me up there, I can get in." Aaarrrggghh nodded, but then frowned.

"Not hold me. Too small." Jim gave a small smile. He knew it pained the gentle giant of a Troll to not be able to get inside to help his oldest friend.

"Check on the others, and if they're doing okay then see if you can find a door or something on another side to get in." Aaarrrggghh nodded and headed towards the sounds of conflict even as another two lights went out, one smashed by a thrown piece of metal from Draal and he could only presume either Clair or Toby had gotten the other.

_Not my best plan, but I hope it works!_

So Jim began to climb.

0000000

Blinky panted as he ducked behind a large chunk of ice he'd formed at act as a barrier; perhaps not quite the intended purpose of the Band, but very useful. He'd had to make several such barriers as James Sr had pulled out a second clip, then a third. Jim had been right about his father; James was a marksman. He never rushed his shots, moving for better angles and using the barriers as well for his own protection.

With a grim expression the scholarly Troll looked down at his waist. Two crystals were dim, their power spent. He sighed and touched the third, and felt it's power bleed into him, closing a few minor nicks he'd taken, easing the ache from a twisted ankle, and giving refreshed strength.

One more shot landing home, and things would turn dire.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion from outside as well as a bellowing roar that Blinky recognized all to well.

_Draal!_

"Ahh!" James Sr laughed as he clicked yet another clip into his pistol - _how many did he have?!_ \- and darted around for another shot that took a chunk front the ice barrier. "Looks like your valiant leader had arrived! I look forward to meeting the Trollhunter!"

A sudden, heart-stopping thought hit Blinky like one of Draal's fists: what would James Sr do if he found out _Jim_ was the Trollhunter?

Would he _shoot_ his own son, kill him?

"Worry less about the Trollhunter!" yelled Blinky as he made a dash to another barrier, baiting James Sr to make a shot unprepared. The human was grazed by a frozen shard, but Blinky cried out as he felt a nick clip his leg, a hairline scratch he could do nothing about. "Your fight is with me!"

"As you wish!"

BLAM BLAM BLAM!


	11. Chapter 11

Jim had made a mistake!

He'd been making his way as quickly as he dared up the scaffolding, but upon hearing the escalating gunfire from inside through the walls he'd become desperate. Rather than continue to the top where he could simply see down to try and find them easier, he had sought out a place where the drywall lacked a support stud and cut it with Daylight until he had an opening. So now he was inside... and thoroughly turned around in the maze of rooms and halls.

The emptiness of the rooms helped him a bit, as he was able to hear both Blinky and James Sr's voices, but they bounced and echoes horribly, distorting so he couldn't easily pinpoint direction even after he got clear of the hole he'd made and the sounds from outside were muffled. A part of him thought to call out, but he doubted anyone would be able to hear him over the sounds of combat. At least he was able to guess they were somewhere below him. Now all he had to do was find a way down!

000000

"Before I kill you I want to know: what did you do to turn Jim against his own kind?"

Blinky scowled at the question, though he managed to keep a grip on himself to not take it for the bait it possibly was and show himself.

"I already answered that," he retorted, " I have done nothing to him! "

"But you admit to knowing him?" The Troll caught sight of James' shadow moving towards his left suddenly and raised a barrier to the last second, though it taxed the magic to the point that one of the previous barriers shattered.

"Yes, I do." Blinky threw a volley of icy shards to keep James Sr at bay while he moved to a new location.

"I cannot think of anything that could convince Jim to side with monsters like you! I know him!"

"Oh do you?" Blinky's normally calm voice was almost a snarl of anger, his tolerance of the man exhausting at last.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ten years! You up and abandoned them ten years ago!" Another hail of ice, another rapid shot. "Do you even understand how that affected him? Ten birthdays! The Christmases! Ten summer vacations and ten first days at school! _Three thousand, six hundred, fifty days of you not being there right when he may have needed you_!" This time the ball of ice, missing by a centimeter, thudded straight through the dirt wall and buried at least a foot deep. "And you were never there! He learned to take care of himself, take care of his mother, long before he should have! Oh, there is a monster in this dirt hole, but it isn't me!"

00000

Jim flinched, jerking his armored hands up to cover his ears as he caught Blinky's impassioned scolding and the furious gunfire retort, far more wild than he'd ever heard even in a movie or video game! 'Spray and pray' didn't even begin to describe it and for a heart-stopping moment the teen wondered if the elder Lake had a semi-automatic at his disposal!

But despite it all he ran on, and rounding a corner he saw light! An opening where the interior wall wasn't enclosed, perhaps an intended window. He hurried to look out, and following the sounds down he saw he was some fifty feet above them. Blinky was ducked behind several - was that ice? - barriers, while his opponent was behind another reloading quickly. For a moment Jim almost called out to Blinky but then he realized that would only distract his mentor, and even if it only lasted a moment that would be all James Sr needed to finish the fight. And even in his armor he couldn't risk that kind of fall.

Blue eyes darted around, seeking an answer and finding it in a steel cable hanging about a yard from the window. One end was severed, perhaps shot through by a stray bullet, and it hung down terminating about fifteen feet above the pit. That kind of drop he could manage.

Not giving himself more time to think Jim climbed out of the window and made a daring leap, fingers just grabbing hold of the cable and his own weight making him slide down a foot before could stop himself. Then he began his descent as quickly as he dared as the fight continued below.

000000

"How _dare_ you!" James Sr screamed, and by the near-manic tone Blinky was absolutely certain the man had lost his mind. "How dare you lecture me about my actions towards my son!"

"Hah! Your son? You have no right to claim that relationship, or _any_ kinship with him! You are nothing more than half the biological equation, thankfully a half that never rears its head!" Another four wild shots, then a pause.

_If I have counted correctly he should have to reload now!_

"Okay, I'll humor you. If I am so unworthy to call James Lake Junior, who _carries my name_ , my son, to say that I am his father, then who is? _You_?"

Behind his barrier, Blinky smiled, and his reply was heard loud and clear.

"If Master Jim were to ever considered me worthy of such a mantle I would happily accept it for the honor it is, and bear it with pride for the rest of my days - and even if not I will still willingly guide him, stand by him, and defend him like he was my own son!"

0000000

_"-then who is? You?"_

Jim felt like time inched to a crawl.

_"-like he was my own son!"_

All of existence narrowed to a single point, and Jim was frozen in it. I'm his mind he replayed all the time he spent with Blinky - training, studying, hearing Blinky constantly encouraging and cheering for him, building the Vespa together and maintaining it together - and he even heard Mr Strickler's mocking words as they'd fought in his house:

_"I know you look to Blinky as a surrogate father!"_

And Blinky... looked at him like a son!

Jim blinked, and time moved again.

A clattering, and a clip skittered across the dirt! In his haste to reload James Sr had kicked it! Blinky saw the error and even as the man was dashing to get it was making a move of his own, arm flinging a sharp shard of ice towards the man's legs.

From his vantage point, Jim saw it a split second before it happened, and again time seemed to slow.

James Sr twisted, bringing his gun around and taking aim.

There was a bang, the sound of puncturing flesh, and two screams, one human, one Troll.


	12. Chapter 12

Blinky hadn't seen the trick for what it was until it was far too late. James Sr had baited him out with the feint for the clip, when in truth he had bullets remaining in his pistol. The Troll had miscounted, and it cost him badly.

Pain bloomed in his shoulder, the impact knocking him off-balance and sending him to the ground. He heard himself scream, though it was almost like he was an outside observer watching himself fall.

Across from him his throw had landed true, however, and James Sr screamed as well, the icicle dug deep into his thigh just above his knee. Crimson stained the dark slacks and started puddling on the ground, while on the other side blue-black began pooling beneath the prone scholar.

Cringing, wondering if the chill he felt was from shock or the ice barrier he'd landed next to, Blinky pushed himself up on his lower elbows, clutching at his wounded shoulder and numb arm with his other upper hand.

And found himself facing James Sr, standing unsteadily on one leg and leaning against one of the barriers, gun pointed at his prone opponent.

"Too – too bad," he got out through clenched teeth, "you didn't count my shots. I had two left, now one." He brought up the weapon and took aim, and Blinky knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to defend himself; he simply couldn't concentrate! "You – you should've aimed higher. Hit my femoral artery."

"That's – where we – are different," replied Blinky, letting his eyes close. He had failed, and now not only would James Sr likely try to present his body to Master Jim – what would that sight do to the boy he didn't want to contemplate – but his people would continue to hunt and harm Trolls. Silently he said farewell to his dear friends and apologized for leaving them like this.

"How – are we different?"

"I – never came here – intending to kill you." James Sr just growled and raised the gun, finger tightening on the trigger.

FWING-BANG!

000000

Blinky jumped as the gun went off, but – he felt no pain! He squinted open his eyes and saw hazily – he was definitely losing a dangerous amount of blood – to see James Sr staring in shock as a silver streak shot past him, striking the gun from his hand to slide across the dirt floor.

A silver dagger, very familiar.

_Master Jim!_

Blinky sagged backwards, laying down even as he saw a shadowed form come to a stop over him defensively. Even though he hadn't wanted this outcome, he had never felt so glad to see his young friend in his whole life.

0000000

James Sr had a perfect kill shot. His target was prone and not trying to evade; he knew he was beaten. He seemed to surrender to his fate. It was perfect!

One shot, and he would not only end another monster but ensure that his son would be freed from the brainwashing it had done to him.

One shot!

Then, even as he had squeezed the trigger, something silvery had streaked past him and his shot had gone harmlessly wide! Then a second streak had struck his gun straight from his hand, leaving a razor-thin line of blood in its wake. His startled gaze followed his gun to its final resting place – what was that strange-looking thing? - then snapped back as he heard a clattering metal sound. Something – some _one_ – had come from above and tumbled into the pit, a...shield?...helping brace them from the fall. They rolled and slid, then he watched in shock as the individual dashed to a stop in front of Blinky, defensively over the Troll -

Jim.

"J-Jim?!" James Sr gasped, mind unable to fathom what he was seeing. His son – suddenly there, in that armor! - a massive broadsword forming in his hands even as the shield vanished like it was never there...defending the monster!

"What?" Jim snarled, eyes narrowed and expression harsh. "You said you were eager to meet the Trollhunter. Well – _here I am!"_

"Y-you?!"

"Yeah, me!" Jim swung the sword with practiced ease in the air as James Sr, face growing pale and mouth agape in shock, began fumbling for his belt and pulled it off, shaking hands attempting to wrap it around his thigh and cinch it to make a rough tourniquet.

Another loud roar – Draal's, challenging, victorious – sounded, telling Jim exactly who had won the battle outside.

"I want you to listen to me!" Jim ordered, the light gleaming off of the edge of Daylight as he held it before him. "You and yours are getting into a War that you know nothing about! You're a third side, and not wanted! You'll do nothing but get in the way, so take my advice and get out while you still can. But if you ever come back here again, or hurt any other Trolls – and I'll be telling them to let me know if something happens – I'll fulfil my oath as Trollhunter and protect them! Oh, and the 'monster' that killed your brother? You said you saw him, right? Did he have uneven horns?" James Sr blinked, dazed and slowly sinking down, but nodded as he sat on the dirt. "I killed him – Bular-Slayer!" James Sr's eyes rolled and he slumped, the combination of blood loss and the sheer shock of seeing Jim there more than he could manage.

For a moment Jim just stood there, shaking and trying to catch his breath. Then he heard Blinky groan, and instantly shoved Daylight's point into the dirt, spinning around and dropping to his knees by Blinky's side and pressing his hands desperately to the wound.

"Blinky? Blinky! Can you hear me?" Blinky groaned, but squinted open one eye.

"I –I'm sorry, Master – Master Jim," he whispered, eyes closing again. "I – never intended to actually _fight_ – with him." He panted a bit, then reached up with a lower hand to grip tight as he could manage to Jim's forearm. "Did – the Trolls get out?" Jim nodded, then spoke.

"Yeah, they're back in Trollmarket." There was a sharp bang, then another, then the sound of metal breaking and Draal's bellow.

"Trollhunter!"

"Here! We're here!" Jim all but screamed. "Blinky's hurt!" It didn't take the others long to get to them, just following the line of lights as Blinky had. Though Claire and Toby stopped short in surprise seeing the prone man they recognized Draal and Aaarrrggghh hardly paused, rushing to Blinky's side.

"Blinky!" wailed Aaarrrggghh.

"He's still breathing!" insisted Jim. "We've got to get him to Vendel!" At that Claire hurried over, preparing to use her staff until Draal grabbed her arm.

"No! Blinky might not survive the journey – he's lost a lot of blood." Jim hardly heard him, withdrawing the armor and tucking away the Amulet before pulling off his outer sweater, flipping the body of it into a pad and wrapping it over the wound, using the sleeves to tie it tightly. Blinky grunted, face cringing, but didn't make any other noise or move.

"Then we'll run him there!" Toby spoke up without missing a beat.

"That'll take way too long!" countered Claire. Aaarrrggghh just groaned again, fidgeting in place as he wanted to help but had no idea how.

"M-my house!" Jim suddenly spoke up. The moment the idea snapped into place he was giving orders. "We'll take him to my house. It's closer, and my mom's been reading up on Troll biology from the books Blinky gave her. Aaarrrggghh, you'll have to carry him there, and me on your back." The Krubera nodded. "Claire, you, Toby, and Draal go to Trollmarket, Tell Vendel what happened, that Blinky's been shot, and see if he has anything that can help. Bring him to my house if you can – Blinky may need Troll magic. Portal if you can, or use the tunnel."

"On it!" Toby confirmed, as Claire started turning her staff. The portal opened and they hurried through. Aaarrrggghh picked up Blinky as carefully as he could in one arm, then turned to Jim. The teen started to climb up, then paused. He looked back at James Sr, unconscious on the ground, then patted Aaarrrggghh's shoulder. He jogged over to the man's side and knelt, rummaging out his phone – a pre-paid burner – and flipped it open. He hit three buttons, then set it down and jogged back to his friend. With Blinky in one arm held as still as possible and Jim holding to his fur, the three left.

_"Nine-One-One, what's your emergency?...Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Can you answer me?... We may have someone unconscious here...We're finding your location and sending help. Just stay calm and answer me if you can! "_


	13. Chapter 13

Aaarrrggghh ran faster than he ever had before, pushing himself almost to the point of recklessness and probably would have but for the weight of his dear friend in his arm. Jim, clinging to the Troll's back, had his phone to his ear.

"C'mon, c'mon, please be home!"

_Click! "Jim, honey?"_

"Mom! Tell me you're at home right now!"

 _"I am, actually. What's wrong? What happened?"_ She'd picked up the near-panic in his voice.

"Blinky's been shot!"

 _"What?"_ Barbara sounded absolutely shocked. _"When? Who shot him?"_

"Take a guess." Jim all but growled, but then shook off his anger. "He needs medical attention, but we can't get him to Vendel in Trollmarket - it's too far and he might not survive a portal trip there in his state."

 _"When you get here bring him to the basement, "_ his mother said without missing a beat, and Jim could hear her moving quickly around. _"Though it's not the most ideal of emergency rooms it'll do! Where was he shot?"_

"Left shoulder. "

 _"Did the bullet pass through?"_ Jim thought back, Aaarrrggghh spared a glance over his shoulder to shake his head; he couldn't feel a hole on the other side.

"I don't think so."

_"Okay, I think I know what I'll need to do. Thank goodness we keep so many medical supplies here. How long until you get here?"_

"Under fifteen minutes, less if Aaarrrggghh can keep up this pace." In response Aaarrrggghh growled, the only warning Jim got before the Krubera's marks stated to glow and he picked up even more speed. "Whoa! Make that under ten!"

 _"Okay, I'll be ready. Be careful!"_ With that she ended the call, and Jim crouched lower on Aaarrrggghh's back to help cut down on the wind resistance.

_Just hold on, Blinky! Just hold on! We can't lose you!_

0000000

Aaarrrggghh vaulted the fence in a single leap and cleared the backyard almost entirely to the door from his momentum, causing Barbara to give a small shriek as she'd been opening it to let them in. Aaarrrggghh panted for a moment then settled back to normal as Jim slid from his back.

"Sorry," the big Troll apologized.

"Don't worry," Barbara replied, letting them in and nodding downstairs. "I think I'm set up."

"Have the others returned?" asked Jim, to which Barbara shook her head, leading them quickly down.

"I did get a call from Claire, however, asking what I thought I'd need. They were getting together what I asked for, then Draal is going to escort a...Vendel?...through the tunnels. It seems he doesn't think some of his magic items will hold up if they go through the portal."

In the basement Barbara had been hard at work, having set up a large camping cot in the center, supported by some cinder blocks from the outside garden just in case Blinky's weight was more than the legs could stand. A heavy-duty tarp covered the cot and spilled over the side, folded triple at the edges to try and catch any spilled blood. Several books of Troll anatomy were open nearby, and she had brought the coffee brewer down as well. But not for a drink; the pot was filled with steaming water sterilizing some metal tools.

"It's not an autoclave," she explained, "but I'm not quite sure what hydrogen peroxide or rubbing alcohol or even iodine would do to a Troll. I figure scalding hot water would be the safest bet." She nodded to the cot and Aaarrrggghh laid Blinky on it with a worried, soft moan then stepped back. Barbara pulled on a pair of latex gloves, having to risk a reaction from those at least, and fell into what Jim sometimes thought of as her doctor mode. Blinky was utterly unconscious at this point, a blessing as she cleaned the area enough for her to get a good look then readied her tools. Then she sighed and looked at the anxious Jim and Aaarrrggghh.

"I hate to say this, but I'm going to need both of you helping."

"What do we need to do?"

"I can't risk Blinky waking up and jerking while I'm extracting the bullet. That could make the damage worse. So I'll need you two to - hold him down." Jim felt himself pale and Aaarrrggghh moaned again, but they both moved forward to help, the Trollhunter removing his armor and pocketing the Amulet as he did so. She directed Aaarrrggghh, with his larger hands and greater overall strength, to press his palms on Blinky's torso and legs on his right side, opposite the injury, while Jim she instructed to focus on Blinky's lower left arm and upper left wrist. She herself would have both hands at the wounds site, though Jim knew she had the training to get her hands on his arm as well if that was needed. Barbara took a deep breath, looked at them to make sure they were ready, then took the forceps from the water, gave them a few shakes in the air to let them cool a little bit, and began trying to remove the bullet. Aaarrrggghh flinched, and would've backed away save for knowing what might happen if he did, though he closed his eyes unable to watch. Jim forced himself to watch Blinky's unconscious face, both for signs that he might be awakening and because in a way he felt he owed it to his mentor to watch, to remember what Blinky had been forced to endure for him.

The basement door opened about a minute into the procedure and Toby came hurrying down.

"I'm back! Claire had to get home. Got what Vendel said would make it - gah!" He took one look at the scene and gagged. True to her training the moment Barbara had heard the doorknob twitch she'd frozen in place like a statue.

"Put them on the box by the coffee machine, Toby, and if you're going to be sick please take it upstairs."

"R-right!" Toby scurried down and set several containers on the box. "Green one's to prevent infection and can be applied directly, blue one pain, and - urk! - the clear one is to help with the b-blood he's lost." The heavyset teen quickly retreated. Only when the door was closed again did Barbara resume her work.

Another tense minute passed, then Jim caught a change in her posture.

"Ah! Almost...I got it!" She retracted the forceps and dropped the distorted bullet into a coffee mug. "Alright, the worst is over. You can let go." They did, though Jim gave Blinky's wrist a subtle squeeze first. Barbara looked at the the crystalline containers, then took up the green one and basically upended the entire thing over the wound, pouring out the liquid inside.

"I'll wait until Vendel and Draal get here to use the others; Toby didn't mention a dosage and I don't want to cause an overdose." She took a thick pad and tapped it in place, then had Aaarrrggghh carefully pick Blinky up so she could wrap his arm against his chest, to keep him from jarring his shoulder. "Jim? Could you take the tarp upstairs and hose it off? I think all we can do now is wait." Jim nodded numbly, moving to carefully gather the tarp, bundling it so the mess was contained inside and revealing several layers of blankets and quilts beneath. The Krubera laid the scholar back down as Jim went upstairs. Toby, sipping some water, looked at him from the table.

"How is he?"

"Mom got the bullet out," was the answer, delivered almost in monotone; Jim felt really tired all of the sudden. "We're kinda just waiting on Vendel now."

"Cool." Toby got up and put a hand on Jim's shoulder as he took hold of the back doorknob. "Hey, you okay man? You don't look so good."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, Tobes." Jim gave a wane smile. "You should head on home and get some sleep. It's been a crazy night - ah, wait! We're supposed to be camping; some of...his people might still be watching. You can crash in my room."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. Get some sleep yourself, Jimbo." Jim watched as his friend headed up the stairs, then went on outside.

He spread out the tarp under the late-night stars, going to pick up the garden hose. He reached for the spigot...then paused.

His hand, smeared with a bit of Blinky's blood, was shaking.

Everything suddenly hit him all at once and he quickly scrambled away to a corner of the backyard, dropping to his knees and purging what little his stomach held. When there was nothing left to give he slowly got to his feet, entire body trembling, and went back to the hose. He turned it on half-way to clean his hands and rinse out his mouth, then turned it on high and began rinsing off the tarp. He'd just about finished when the back door opened and Aaarrrggghh squeezed out.

"Vendel here," he explained, in full honesty looking miserable. "Said I should come up, get cleaned." Only now did Jim register the dark stain marring his chest and arm where he'd carried his long-term friend. He gave a sympathetic smile, well understanding the deeply bothered look on Aaarrrggghh's face.

"Sure thing. Come over here and hold still." When Aaarrrggghh was clear of the house Jim turned the hose on the Troll, and despite the grim thoughts on their minds they couldn't help but have a bit of a laugh as Aaarrrggghh swatted at the spray of water, turned into a fan by Jim's thumb on the end, then shook off to help dry his fur and in the process got Jim back a little. Jim briefly stepped back inside and upstairs to get a towel - Toby as usual for their overnights had grabbed more or less all the remaining spare blankets and had a pile on the floor, fast asleep – then helped the big Troll dry off the rest of the way.

During this Barbara and Vendel came into the kitchen, the woman making herself some tea and both of them talking though it wasn't until Jim opened the door that he could hear they were discussing medical practices and essentially sharing their respective lore.

"How is he?" the Trollhunter asked as they turned and the Trollmarket leader greeted him. Vendel sighed, but a small smile formed.

"I believe with rest he will recover." Both Aaarrrggghh and Jim all but dropped with relief, and indeed the Krubera sagged heavily. "Your mother is quite skilled in her craft – I can imagine that trying to dig a...bullet?...out of a Troll's muscle couldn't have been easy. _But_ Blinkous will have to remain here for at least a few days while he regains strength, and even with the magics I used his arm will remain weak for some time."

"I was just saying that of course he can stay here," Barbara elaborated, "for as long as needed. I'll be able to help monitor his recovery that way, in as much as I can be here, and between Jim and Draal I'm sure if something does go wrong we can deal with it."

"Draal also explained what happened." Vendel sighed again. "While a part of me is quite furious with him – theft _and_ pursuing such a man, alone, I cannot imagine what he was thinking – I have to admit it was a noble gesture. The two Trolls that were captured are safe and sound, unharmed other than some minor injuries and being frightened."

"That's good to know." Jim hesitated, then nodded towards the basement door. "Is – it okay to sit with him?"

"I wouldn't see why not," confirmed the white-eyed Troll. "That way when he awakens he won't do something foolish and end up undoing the healing we did!"

"Nothing worse!" agreed Barbara with a laugh that Vendel shared in his quiet way.

"But I had best be returning to Trollmarket. Lady Barbara, whenever you are available you are welcome to visit. I believe you will find our infirmary quite interesting."

"And I'll be happy to take you up on that offer. But I just got in from a shift when Jim called, and I'm beat." She said her farewells, giving Jim a hug and a kiss on the forehead, then headed upstairs as the teen and two Trolls headed downstairs.

Jim had to admit, as Vendel also bid them farewell and headed back into the tunnel with Draal as escort, Blinky looked much more relaxed on the blankets rather than the tarp. His arm was fully bandaged to his chest, and he saw a raised rectangle where the bullet wound was; probably more gauze padding. A couple of softly glowing purple crystals, reminding Jim of the ones Vendel carried with him often, lay tucked next to the scholar's shoulder.

"Healing," confirmed Aaarrrggghh as he came to stand beside Jim at Blinky's bedside. The Krubera sighed heavily, settling down on the floor and by the posture and his height able to lay his head on the cot next to Blinky's side.

Deciding to follow suit, Jim grabbed a folding chair and opened it, flipped it around to take a seat backwards, and crossed his arms over the backrest for a pillow to begin what he expected to be a long vigil.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((And here is the chapter I think everyone was waiting for, including myself!))

Returning to consciousness was a slow process. For a long moment, eyes closed, Blinky couldn't fathom where he was or why he was there or why he was laying down when he felt like there was something important to do.

Then everything came crashing back. The captured Trolls, facing down and fighting with James Sr... Jim's arrival.

_Master Jim!_

Blinky's first instinct was to move, to get to his feet or get out of the way or something, but he felt so very weak. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw familiar rafters above him. Of course he'd recognize the beams in the Lake basement on sight, after all the times he'd been in there playing tabletop games with Draal and Aaarrrggghh or come through the tunnel to visit the Trollhunter. He was laying on his back, and for some reason his entire upper left arm was both numb and immobile, though he didn't quite have the oomph in him to push himself up and look to find out why. Then he registered soft breathing grazing his lower left hand and raised his head enough to confirm what he suspected; Aaarrrggghh with his head on – was Blinky laying on a cot? - a mass of blankets and on top of the quilt that covered the scholar warmly, asleep though not very peacefully by the frown on his face.

Then Blinky's eyes took in the rest of the room and he saw who else was at his bedside, dozing with his head pillowed on his folded arms on the back of a chair: Jim.

For a moment Blinky just lay there, dazed. Clearly he could surmise that somehow they had fended off James Sr at least long enough for Jim to get him out of there, and brought him to the Lake household. But what then?

As if in answer, Jim stirred slightly, turning his head from one side to the other and his blue eyes sliding open a fraction... then popping completely wide when he saw Blinky awake.

"Blinky!" he gasped, straightening up and the creaking from the chair awakening Aaarrrggghh in the process. The Krubera's face practically lit up as he moved hurriedly around to the other side, nearly clearing a shelf in the process, to nuzzle Blinky gently but with all the enthusiasm in the gentle giant's heart.

"Blinky awake!"

"Amazingly so, my friend," replied the scholar, gently touching Aaarrrggghh's arm in reassurance with his lower hand. "Perhaps one of you can help me understand what happened? How am I here, and more importantly still breathing?"

"Jim stopped James Sr," spoke up Aaarrrggghh. "You were shot. Trollmarket too far away, so bring here. Barbara remove bullet, Vendel finish with magic." Blinky carefully turned his gaze to see a bit of bandage on his shoulder.

"My mom bandaged your arm to your chest," explained Jim. "We didn't want you moving your arm in your sleep or anything and hurting yourself again."

"Probably wise, though at the moment I feel so weak I doubt I could move much of me at all, let alone with any force behind it." Blinky gave a wry smile. "Dare I ask how furious Vendel is with me?" Jim chuckled, though there was a strained quality to it, tight.

"He said he was torn between being mad at you and being proud of what you did. I think the jury's still out on that one, though he said my mom can visit Trollmarket next time she's able. I think they were geeking out on healer stuff when I came back in the kitchen." Blinky chuckled, but a part of him was wondering if something was wrong with his human friend. Jim wasn't quite looking directly at him, and seemed uneasy, hesitant, and one hand on his knee kept closing into a fist then opening again.

"Aaarrrggghh, my friend," Blinky asked softly, "do you think you could go upstairs, if it is not daylight already, and let Barbara know I am awake? I think hearing from her about my prognosis would be helpful." For all that some people dismissed Aaarrrggghh's intelligence, he was far more insightful than many thought and Blinky was well aware of this. Aaarrrggghh nodded with a happy smile and after one more nuzzle headed upstairs, leaving the pair alone.

Blinky wanted to reach out and rest a hand on Jim's shoulder, like he always would do to offer comfort to his young charge, but with his arm bound as it was and his prone position that was rather impossible so instead he settled for asking.

"Master Jim, is something wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"Yes. You seem... uncertain." Blinky smiled, thinking he might have reasoned it out. "I know it was foolish of me to go in alone, and in truth I hadn't planned on it. But you needed Draal more, and a part of me hoped I could reason with your father, explain the difference between us and Gumm-Gumms and avoid a fight altogether." He gave a short chuckle. "Here I am scolding you all the time about making irrational decisions, and then I go and do the same thing!"

"Yeah, it was kinda d - dumb." Jim averted his gaze and Blinky felt his worry increase. Was Jim that angry at him? He didn't sound it – he sounded more upset or highly emotional than angry, and his voice broke a tiny bit on 'dumb' - but what could...

Then suddenly it hit Blinky like Draal's fist. The timing. The moments before Jim's arrival, and what had been said.

_Oh by Deya's grace, what have I done?_

Now Blinky found he was the one who looked elsewhere, a hand under the quilt fidgeting with the blankets he lay upon. Surely Jim had heard him! He hadn't been exactly quiet about it, half-deafened by gunshot and in a highly-emotional state himself, and then the Trollhunter had arrived mere moments after. But... what would he think? Would this change their relationship as Trollhunter and mentor?

Would Jim desire a new trainer?

Blinky swallowed heavily, closing his eyes as he decided to just face the proverbial music now, rather than later.

"How – how much did you hear?" His voice was quiet, barely a whisper. For a long moment Jim was silent, and Blinky started to get more and more worried. Then apparently he found his voice.

"It seems we gave each other a mantle, though neither of us knew it before... and mine is one I happily accept for the honor it is, and will bear it with pride for the rest of my days...dad." Blinky's eyes opened in shock as he heard his own words given back to him to find that Jim had turned his gaze to look at the Troll, and though tears rimmed the blue orbs he was smiling. The Troll stared blankly for a moment, awestruck at the title given. Then he smiled and pushed himself carefully up on his lower elbows, shrugging off the quilt from his shoulders as Jim rose from the chair and moved to sit on the edge of the cot, leaning over into the Troll's welcoming embrace.

"My son," Blinky whispered back, so glad that after all this time he finally had the freedom, the permission, to say it. Jim relaxed at the words like it was comforting to him as well.

Yes, even though it had been a long, painful road, and he probably would carry a scar, every step had been worth it to get to this moment.

And unseen from the top of the stairs Aaarrrggghh and Barbara looked at one another and smiled.


	15. Epilogue

Blinky remained at the Lake household for almost an entire week, recovering and regaining his strength. During this time Jim spent quite a bit of his free time down in the sun-proof basement with his 'father,' enjoying one another's company and studying some Troll lore, just so the Trollhunter didn't get too far behind on his training, and Draal took over the more physical aspect of the work in the backyard where Blinky could watch from the comfort of a lawn chair.

When he was finally up to returning to Trollmarket the scholar was understandably unnerved, especially when Vendel was one of the first Trolls to see him moving slowly and carefully down the street, arm still in a sling with Jim on one side and Aaarrrggghh on the other for extra safety. But other than informing him that he was not to be permitted into the Vault without supervision until further notice, and quietly praised for his bravery and deeds 'befitting the trainer of the Trollhunter' nothing more was said. So life returned to normal for the Trollhunters... with two small exceptions. The first being that Blinky did end up with a circular scar on his shoulder, gray stone against his blue hide, a reminder of that night's battle.

And the other being the deepening of the bond between trainer and Trollhunter.

"Well done, Master Jim!" Always Master Jim in public, or at least where others aside from their select circle of friends could hear just to be proper, but what that _truly_ meant was never in question:

_My son!_

And always a quick flash of a smile in return, unspoken sentiment loud and clear:

_Thanks, dad!_

000000000

_Far Elsewhere..._

A door opened and a late-twenties woman entered an office.

"You requested to speak to me, ma'am?" She stood at attention as the other woman seated at the desk opposite regarded her.

"Yes I did. I read your report several times, Sub-Commander, and I commend you for it."

"Ma'am?" The woman at the desk swiveled her chair to the side, looking at a map of the globe studded with pins.

"Do you know what my predecessor told me about fanatics in our organization before he retired?"

"No, ma'am."

"They will be your most useful assets, but also one of the most dangerous. They will either drive the Order to great heights, or wreck it to its foundation. Their blind fanaticism will eventually destroy them. Know when you cut them off before they take you with them, but until that moment comes use them every chance you get." She absently lifted a file and let it slide across the desk so a loose picture slid out:

James Lake Sr.

"Commander – ahem, _former_ Commander Lake was one such fanatic, and I saw that he was outliving his usefulness. It was time for him to leave our organization."

"The mission to Arcadia Oaks."

"Yes. I knew that mission would be his undoing. What I didn't expect was for him to survive the encounter with the – creatures living there."

"Do we need to take action?"

"No, I believe his family has already done that for us. Unless my sources in the hospital were highly mistaken, he should be on his way to Sunrise Ridge Mental Institution right about now."

"An institutions?"

"Well, when you come out of an unconscious state in a hospital and immediately start screaming about monsters and magic, those who are most certainly sane tend to believe you are not." The woman at the desk tapped the file with a finger. "I believe his ex-wife works at the hospital, and the staff were so concerned for his behavior and ranting that included his own son the administration gave her an unexpected week paid vacation, so she wouldn't have to be there, and as I understand she is in the process of a restraining order against him. After all, he _did_ approach their son at his school, and seemingly upset him so much by his words that he had to get away with a friend for a while, camping out of the area. Even if James Sr eventually is persuaded that he indeed made everything up – about us, the monsters, his brother's death, his son – it is highly unlikely he will be permitted within a mile of Arcadia Oaks again."

"So he is no longer a concern." The Sub-Commander's words revealed no emotional reaction to the news. She might as well have been hearing about a stranger.

"None at all."

"And his son? Arcadia Oaks?"

"Sadly, Lake's actions drew too much attention. I've withdrawn all our active agents in the area save two, who are deep undercover. They'll monitor things and report back to me, but other than that will take no action regardless of what they observe. Eventually, we may return there."

"May?" The woman at the desk was quiet for a moment, then asked a question of her own.

"How accurate were you in your report?"

"Perfectly so, ma'am."

"You could not have been mistaken about any point?"

"No, not one."

"And so when you spoke of how you fell from the girders...?" The Sub-Commander nodded.

"I thought I was falling to my death, but one of the... creatures... came charging towards me. I could only see a little as most of the lights had been put out, but he jumped at me. I saw his green glowing eyes and glowing marks on his body, and I thought he would kill me. But he caught me, set me on the ground, and growled at me to run." The woman at the desk nodded; she'd recited the report word for word.

"Thank you, Commander. That will be all." The now-Commander stiffened briefly at the sudden promotion, but nodded and saluted.

"Yes, Grand Commander." She left.

The Grand Commander sat at her desk for a couple of minutes longer, musing over things. Then she pulled over a digital tape recorder and pressed play, listening once more to the words that played:

_"You and yours are getting into a War that you know nothing about! You're a third side, and not wanted! You'll do nothing but get in the way, so take my advice and get out while you still can."_

"Oh are we, Jim Lake?" She asked the empty room, turning off the recorder that had picked up everything James Sr's discarded earpiece had received and picking up a new file. It was thin, though she had a feeling it would be quite thick soon enough. Opening it she skimmed the cover page's title:

_James Lake, Jr._

_Aliases: "Jim," "Master Jim," "Trollhunter"_

_Status: Undetermined_

"Yes, there is much to learn indeed!"


End file.
